Four Brothers
by wheretobe
Summary: A story of four Sons and their family history. [Huddy]
1. Chapter 1

Titled: Four Brothers  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons  
**Authors note:** R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

'Danny, Chris, Will! Come in! Your father is about to carve the goose!Christopher James House, for God's sake would you please let your brother go!'

Chris snorted and loosened the hold on William who gave him one last shove for emphasis.

'Yea Chrissipoo, let poor sweetheart Willy go!'

Chimed Danny, first to walk past his mother, not making it without a smack on the back of his head and a roll of her deep blue eyes. He smirked down at her tho and leaned in to kiss her cheek, his two brothers repeating the action.

Lisa closed the patio door after them and walked back into the dining room where the table had been set for Thanksgiving, three of her sons already at their respective places, only Greg and her youngest missing. She set the pitcher with lemonade down and walked to the living room finding Luke in his favorite armchair, channel surfing.

'Dinner is on.'

'I'm not hungry Mom.'

Luke's gaze never wavered from the TV screen, his sullen look making Lisa sigh.

'C'mon, it's Thanksgiving. I've been cooking all day.'

Danny stormed past her and flopped down next to his younger brother, knuckling his bald head.

'Awww Icky Lukey is still mopey. Poor little bald baby'

Danny mock pouted and then snorted when Luke's fist hit his broad shoulder.

'Boys! Boys!'

She sighed in exasperation and looked at Greg, who had just emerged from the bathroom, helplessly. A glare from her husband broke the fight off.

'Danny to the kitchen, help your Mom carry the bird to the Dining room.'

House limped over to Luke and sat beside him, gazing at the TV like the sulky teen.

'Care to tell me why you look like dear old Uncle Jimmy after getting Divorced again?'

The teen just flipped the channel again, stopping at a basketball game review on ESPN, merely giving his Dad a shrug.

'Look...I'm not good with teenage phases and lows and stuff, thats what I married your Mother for, she however feels that since you are male I should be the one talking to you, all that father son bonding. We both know I suck at heart to hearts.'

It pulled a smile from Luke's lips who finally switched of the TV.

'I just had some stress in school.'

'Is this still about the bad grade in Math? C'mon, next time you'll do better, god knows I was never a genius in math.'

'Yea well...you're still a genius.'

Wringing his hands and staring down at them Luke tried not to show his feelings to openly, that wasn't a family trait.

'Look, rest for today, just don't think of it. Your brothers all had their problem fields in school. Danny still doesn't know how to find Europe on a world map, William thought Amiri Baraka was a Soul star and Chris still miss spells opinion.'

House patted his sons bald head and smiled almost affectionately. He knew his youngest was too hard on himself, and wouldn't he have been african-american House would've sworn that this was his flesh and blood, not just by mutual feeling but by genetics too.

'C'mon now, help your old man up and to the table.'

Luke did as he was told and stood, then pulled his father up with an outstretched hand. Almost already as high as his father with his 15 young years.

'You're not that old Pops.'

'Ahhh that's all the amazing sex, keeps me fresh even with 59.'

'EWW DAD!'

The other boys chorused together, Danny almost dropping the plate with the goose from laughter.

Lisa stood in the doorway and smiled at her boys affectionately. Danny and Will were smirking with their father and Chris was telling Luke a joke making them both crack up with laughter. Her eyes, as so often lately, filled with a sheen of tears at the sight of a almost happy family. Knowing and remembering all the hard times they had to go through to end up where they were now.

It was almost 20 years ago now that she had been named legal guardian for Christopher, her oldest with 22. It was a time with a filled with pain and heartbreak for Lisa, first she had given up the notion to have a child for the rest of her live, only to be told weeks later that one of her closest friends had died in a car crash. Tamara Wang had left her only son behind and had only trusted Lisa with his upbringing.


	2. Chapter 2

Titled: Four Brothers II  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons  
**Authors note:** R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. !!!! A little typo in the last chapter: Christopher is almost 21, that makes him barely one when his mother passed away.!!!!!

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

_It was almost 20 years ago now that she had been named legal guardian for Christopher, her oldest with almost 21. It was a time with a filled with pain and heartbreak for Lisa, first she had given up the notion to have a child for the rest of her live, only to be told weeks later that one of her closest friends had died in a car crash. Tamara Wang had left her only son behind and had only trusted Lisa with his upbringing._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Another late night paperwork session was almost over and Lisa was looking forward to going home and dropping dead in her bed. The last week had been hell for her with the news that she wasn't pregnant once more and House reeking havoc in the clinic with screaming 'Oh my God he's contagious !' about some random flu ridden guy.

She was just about to switch of the lamp on her desk when Brenda walked in and looked at her anxiously.

'Dr. Cuddy there's a call for you from the ER. They request you down there as soon as possible.'

Her shoulders dropped and she looked at Brenda exhausted.

'Did it sound urgent?'

'They...they said a woman named Tamara Wang was brought in and she wants to see you.'

Cuddy's stomach plummeted and her insides went cold at the name, making her move without further ado.

When she made it to the ER it was buzzing with it's usual Winter accident patients. From head wounds to sprained ankles, everything was in the waiting room. Since it was already ten she felt bad for the people probably already waiting for hours to get to see a doctor. She made out Foreman and Cameron taking care of the less worse wounds and sutures.

Coming to a halt in the middle of the waiting room, Lisa seemed helpless, lost, way out of space. The seconds seemed to slow while the people surrounding her bustled around with activity, her own body being glued to the spot she was standing at.

'Dr. Cuddy?'

She turned around abruptly, gazing at the Chief of surgery and trying to get herself to say what she was here for. Her mouth moved but nothing came out and her gaze sweeped over the man in front of her. He didn't look good, exhausted, defeated. It made her swallow hard, stopping the world that had gone into slow motion altogether. He could barely look at her before he sighed and squared his shoulders. She guessed then what he had to say, and while his shoulders lifted to prepare himself for what would follow, her body hunched slightly, the grief already registering.

She knew this all too well. She taught bedside manner and how to tell someone that their father, mother or friend had passed away.

'Dr. Cuddy. I am deeply sorry to inform you that your friend Tamara Wang has passed away a few minutes ago. She was brought in here because she was involved in a car accident. A truck...'

He couldn't finished for Lisa had broken out into dry sobs, his hand reaching out to steady her shoulder.

'Her Son however survived with only a few scratches. He's in pediatrics and being taken care of.'

Cuddy sat heavily on the first empty chair she could reach, her mind spinning helplessly around the fact that her friend was dead, only registering minutes later that the ER doctor was trying to get her to pediatrics.

'Dr Cuddy, I know this is a hard moment and I am sorry that we can't do more down here. But The child is upstairs with social services and they told me to tell you to go upstairs.'

Lisa couldn't remember how she had made it to 3rd floor, her legs moving as if programmed, her ears deaf and her eyes only leaving her with a tunnel view. She had never imagined it so mind numbing to get the news, finally able to understand the counterparts she had had in such conversations. The moment she had known that Tamara hadn't made it she felt as if she wanted to scream out the anger and grieve from such unfairness.

She had stopped in front of the Pediatrics doors and felt as if turning around again, running from the truth but the social worker had already spotted her and made her way towards Lisa.

'Dr. Cuddy I am deeply sorry for your loss.'

Her hand was grasped and squeezed before said hand was used to pull her forward and through the now open doors. Cuddy let herself be pulled through the seemingly endless row of rooms, the faint beeping of machines penetrating her ears. Here and there a Nurse was in the room, checking vitals and temperature, softly so the children, toddlers and baby's wouldn't be woken.

At the Nurses station they came to a halt and a chair was provided. She sat heavily, her gaze emptily gazing towards the doors.

'Dr. Cuddy I know that right now does not seem to be the time. But Ms Wang has left us with very thorough instructions if ever this situation should arise. She herself was an Orphan. Since she had no close family she has left it in her will and patients directive that You shall be her sons legal guardian.'

The words seemed to flow through the room, make it to her ears only to be rejected by them. How could she even think about something like that right now? They had just told her Tamara was dead and still she felt utter disbelieve. How could such a lively and happy person just vanish from the face of the world? How could all the laughter just die down like that, in a second?

'Dr. Cuddy, please...I know this is hard. I understand what you are going through. But there need to be decisions made. Little Christopher needs to take medication and be admitted so the doctors here can check him through and treat him. So we would need you to sign some papers for the emergency stuff before we can thoroughly handle everything.'

Her gaze wandered to the sheet of paper she was presented with and her eyes finally found something to focus on. Lisa's numb fingers enclosed the presented pen. Within minutes she had signed in the appropriate space, the social worker going on and on about what were the possible actions now, then she was asked if she wanted to see Christopher.

'I...can't...this feels wrong. It wasn't supposed to ever happen. I thought she was joking when she ...'

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, her tired hand stroking them away.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

'He needs you now Dr. Cuddy. We can't calm him.'

Chase's calm and melodious voice pleaded her, making her look up at him forlorn. Cuddy followed him to Christopher's room anyways, pushing her sadness and anxiousness away. Chase bend over the baby bed and made calming sounds, rubbing over the boys tummy while trying to check on him.

It only made the small one fuss more, wails breaking from the bed.

Cuddy tumbled towards the bed as she heard Christopher's sobs and for the first time looked at him. His black hair had been kept short, his face was red and splodgy from crying, his eyes pressed close and tears streaming over his cheeks. A bruise with a scratch lined his forehead and a bruise from the seatbelt crossed his tiny chest.

'Check him for internal bleedings and Organ harm from the impact and get me something to drink for him.'

Before she could register what was happening she was giving orders left and right. She needed to do something, anything to try to quench the pain. After Chase declared Christopher internally unharmed they brought some tea for him and showed Lisa diapers for change.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Word had passed around fast about what happened and PPTH's rumor mill was in full swing and so, naturally it hadn't taken long before Gregory House heard of Cuddy's new sprog.

Before he even made it to his office he limped to the elevator. Once in pediatrics he went to the nurses desk and asked for Dr. Cuddy, which immediately let him to the room she was in.

'I heard about your friend Tamara, I'm sorry Cuddy.'

He stood in the middle of the room, looking at her, pity lining his eyes and watching her with her forehead leaned against the baby bed.

'Is...this her Son?'

She barely nodded, all her strength drained from her.

'What are you going to do now? Give him to social services?'

'No! No...Tamara would have never wanted that!'

Her reaction was harsh and a little harder than she anticipated, the loud voice made Chris wake and whimper. House stepped up to the bed and looked down at the baby, feeling pity for the small worm.

'So you will keep him with you?'

'Are you here to question what I do? Because that is not what I need right now.'

Cuddy lifted Christopher gently from the crib and tried to soothe him, swaying him back and forth and cooing to him, the little boy clutching at her blouse and burying his face against her neck.

'No...I'm here to offer help.'

Her gaze locked with his and she stared at him incredulously but she saw it nonetheless. House was still sorry to what he had said to her about being a bad mother and it was his way of asking for forgiveness.

'If this is a joke to you and another way to...'

'Look Cuddy...you can accept the offer or not, but I won't ask again to help.'

Lisa nodded and sat back down on the chair, swaying Chris back to sleep.

'I...need room for him...I mean I have a room but...I have no time to get furniture and the important stuff, diapers, bottles, a bed, a changing table...oh god I don't even know where to get started.'

'Look...I'll take care of the essentials while you take care of the sprog and legal stuff. Just stay calm before you drop him.'

She nodded and stroked over Christopher's head who had finally calmed, his eyes heavy with exhaustion.

'Why are you doing this House?'

'Because you need the help.'

With that he left her alone with the baby, pondering what the heck he could get from this.

* * *

This probably will need a few more chapters than I thought. So I hope you like. Thanks to the reviewers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Titled: Four Brothers III  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons  
**Authors note:** R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. !!!! A little typo in the last chapter: Christopher is almost 21, that makes him barely one when his mother passed away.!!!!!

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

_'Look...I'll take care of the essentials while you take care of the sprog and legal stuff. Just stay calm before you drop him.'_

_She nodded and stroked over Christopher's head who had finally calmed, his eyes heavy with exhaustion._

_'Why are you doing this House?'_

_'Because you need the help.'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Wilson I need your help!'

House stormed into the office and flopped down on the younger Oncologists Couch, sighing deeply.

Wilson raised his eyebrow and looked at the door before turning back to his patient, who occupied a chair in front of his desk, apologetically. House turned to the Woman too and glared at her.

'Please Lady, this is a live and death situation!'

The woman stood and huffed before stalking out of the door, slamming it loudly.

'That was smooth House, was Bedside manner an elective at your med school?'

'I don't have time for such discussions Wilson. I need help.'

'Oh how could I just forget for a second.'

It took Wilson all his willpower to keep from sighing frustrated.

'Well...tell me what you need me for so we can get this over with and I can tell Mrs Tyler the results of her husbands test.'

'I promised to help Cuddy.'

House looked at him miserably, before rubbing a a hand over his weary face.

'So we need to go to Babys'R'us or something, and you need to help me carry and stuff, also you know more about this than I.'

'How is she holding up?'

Wilson's tone changed from annoyed to worried.

'What do you think does she feel like? Aren't you supposed to be a women understander?'

'So to relieve her you said you would go...what did you promise her?'

'I might have promised her that I would take care of the essentials ...for the Baby.'

Wilson's eyes widened in shock and he was close to hitting his head on his desk.

'House do you even know what essentials mean for a Baby? And what the hell possessed you to promise that? What have you done?'

'Look...it was a second of humanity that struck me when I saw her, ok? A close friend of hers died leaving her with a kid all of a sudden. You know Cuddy. She had no time to plan this all, she's close to freaking and she probably will once she had an ounce of sleep.'

James leaned back in his chair and tried withholding the smirk that was pulling on his lips, making House groan.

'Oh you just have this look again, you're going to give me the _You-have-feelings-for-Cuddy_ speech again right?'

In a gesture of surrender the oncologist had thrown up his hands.

'If you already know what I was going to say, feel yourself patronized.'

He sighed once more and then called a colleague to shift his appointments before getting his Coat and shawl.

'C'mon House...if we want to get all this done today we better get going. And try to get your lackeys evenings free so they can help unloading and putting everything up later at Cuddy's place. She gave you the keys right?'

House smirked and stood, patting Wilson's shoulder.

' Sure she did.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Ok House...I've made a list of the things Cuddy will probably need the most. She needs a baby bed, a changing table, a car seat, a stroller, some basic clothes that means bodysuits and beanies and socks , and some cleaning and diapering stuff.'

With every item House's face fell more.

'House, I have to say that is really generous of you.'

'I would say Wilson that it's really generous of us.'

House smirked at James and got out of the car, now parked close to the entrance of the Baby store. Wilson shrugged and followed him. He could've guessed that he would pay at least half of all this but he didn't care since Cuddy needed the help.

Once inside the store Wilson felt relieved that he had never had to go through this with any of his wives, it was sheer madness. Baby's screaming here and there, expectant and over excited mothers with their annoyed hubbies talking about bedding colors. Salespersons jumbling down the stats of prams and in the middle of it all a grumpy limping bastard who suddenly seemed unable to decide what would be best for Baby Cuddy.

Currently House was leaning over a stroller, his face contorted with effort, pushing the cart back and forth, pulling the top up and down, giving an impression of over worried father.

'House...could you please decide on one? People are already giving us stares...this one woman walked up to me and said it was great that we decided to go against the views of society and adopt.'

'I just thought that we should take one with an integrated travel seat.'

Wilson rolled his eyes and groaned. They had already spend an hour in here only looking at strollers.

'look I get everything to do with clothing and diapering and you take care of stroller, bed, changing table and car seat...or stroller with car seat or whatever, I 'll meet you over there when we're done.'

Wilson pointed to a sitting area, where exhausted Husbands where hunched on chairs already and then strolled of with the shopping cart intent on speeding this whole process up. Once in the clothing area Wilson felt more at ease. Clothing he could do, that was simple. His phone rang while he was looking at one piece bodysuits.

'Yes?'

'Dr. Wilson...where are you?'

It was Cuddy, and her voice sounded decidedly panicked.

'Don't worry Cuddy, I went with House to fulfill his promise to you.'

'Oh god...I totally forgot...you need my credit card...oh god this won't work...House is behaving right? Tell me he didn't do anything.'

'Cuddy calm down a little. House is actually...behaving. He's currently trying to decide on a stroller and don't worry about the money right now. Let us just take care of it right now. How...how are you?'

He could hear her sigh heavily on the other side of the line.

'I don't know James. I don't know what to do, what to feel and now I have to take care of a baby. Everything just so...crazy.'

'I understand Lisa, but try to...stay calm. The Baby needs you now. I'm sorry for your loss. Go be with the small one, take care of things, I guess I have everything under control.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had taken House and Wilson 5 hours to get all Cuddy would need. Since the huge stuff would never fit into Wilson's car the two had it delivered right to Cuddy's place, where Chase and Foreman already waited to help, more or less on free will.

House had, to Wilson amusement, bought a lot more than they had originally planned. The grump had taken big care in deciding for the nursery items, deciding for a crib with baby blue bedding which repeated on the changing table, the woodwork plain white and he had even found a matching dresser. And on top of all that he had decided on a stroller and car seat.

Wilson himself had found all the clothes needed in the first couple of weeks, until Cuddy was set enough to take care of clothes herself. He had bought bottles, bottle warmers, everything for bathing and changing.

'I can't believe a baby costs this much only in essentials, we haven't bought toys or stuff like that.'

'Oh I knew what this would cost, thats why I've taken you with me and imagine...kids get even more expensive once they start walking and talking.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One day later House and Wilson had finally finished putting everything up in the spare room Cuddy had used as an Ironing room. Christopher was about to be released to her custody that evening and the adoption papers needed another month to be legalized. Meanwhile Cuddy had to make sure that she had enough time for the baby while still managing the Hospital.

They had already brought her the car seat and clothing but Cuddy had no idea what the rest of the baby stuff would look like, not sure if she should've trusted House and Wilson with the shopping but still hugely relieved that she didn't have that on her mind too.

Once she made it back to Christopher's, she diapered and changed him into something warmer, trying to stay calm and not break into tears again. Lisa had almost cried more then the boy himself and once in a while she had seen him look at her confused when she bawled.

Lisa sat in the rocking chair and looked at the bed again, deep in thought, while Chris fussed. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, her back muscles in knots and her hands shaking again. Lisa Cuddy was scared like she hadn't been scared in a long time. How was she supposed to be a mother to a child that wasn't hers, a child that became hers through the death of one of her best friends? How could she ever be happy with that?

Sighing she let her head drop into her hands, elbows on her knees. Before Cuddy could dissolve into tears again someone stepped into the room and knelt before her.

'Lisa, I'm here to get you two home.'

she lifted her head and looked at James tiredly.

'I don't think I can do this.'

* * *

All for today. I hope you like and can follow me with Cuddys mixed emotions. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Titled: Four Brothers IV Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons  
**Authors note:** R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

_Sighing she let her head drop into her hands, elbows on her knees. Before Cuddy could dissolve into tears again someone stepped into the room and knelt before her._

_'Lisa, I'm here to get you two home.'_

_she lifted her head and looked at James tiredly._

_'I don't think I can do this.'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson parked in Lisa's drive way and shut of the motor turning sideways to Lisa.

'I think house is still in there putting up the dresser. Are...are you and Christopher going to be ok?'

She nodded meekly but kept staring at her hands in her lap.

'If you need help just call. We'll all help you guys through this.'

James unloaded everything from the car for Lisa and then carried it inside, waiting for her to follow with the car seat and an napping Baby. He said goodbye and gave her shoulder a tender squeeze before leaving her alone with House in her home.

Timidly Lisa went to the Baby room, Chris snuggled into her arms, sleeping peacefully. She heard the sounds coming from the old Ironing room wondering what it would look like. With her hip she pushed the slightly opened door open completely, revealing House sitting on a chair he had dragged or had let dragged to the room. He looked up at her, screws sticking from his mouth.

'Hi.'

House took the screws from his mouth and nodded.

'I just need to screw the Mobile to the bed...then I'm done.'

Cuddy looked around the room gaping in awe. The furniture was beautiful in its white style, the bedding in soft blue making the room seem bright and happy. On the stark walls thy had hung stuffed and soft wall accessories in the forms of Sun, Moon and stars, all smiling gently. On the window was a security lock now and under it stood the dresser, on the wall across it was the changing table with inlet baby bathtub, already decked with everything need for changing.

'I...House...how did you...why?'

She sat heavily in the rocking chair, feeling overwhelmed at what they had done for her. House shrugged and fixated the mobile then turned it on, the soft melody filling the room and the figures turning in circles over the bed.

'Guess that's it.'

'Greg...thanks. I don't know why you did it but thanks.'

'Why don't you let him nap in the bed?'

House pointed to the boy clutching at her blouse while sleeping. Lisa nodded and walked to the changing table, taking of his beanie, jacket and trousers, then putting him to bed and pulling the blanket around him. House already had the baby phone in his hand, showing her the on switch and then handing it to her.

'Well you're all set. My deed is done.'

'Yea...I...would you at least let me buy you some dinner as a thanks?'

'Dinner sounds good and looks like you could eat something.'

They walked to the kitchen and he watched her look through the fridge, then prepare tea and then order at a Thai place. Her hands never keeping still, her shoulders and back rigid. She needed this to keep her from thinking about the situation, all the work and stress she tried to put on herself.

'Be careful House. Keep this up and I will get the impression you care.'

Sarcasm dripped from her words and her hands busied themselves with wiping down the already clean counter.

'Cuddy, get the hell over here and sit for a minute before I get seasick from all your moving around.'

Reluctantly Cuddy followed his order and slumped at the counter on the second stool. For a moment they sat in silence.

'I'm sorry about your loss Lisa.'

It broke from him, penetrating the silence of the room, for a moment everything seemed to mute around them before her sobs broke through the silence. Before House knew what he was doing he had already engulfed her in a strong embrace, her head leaned against his chest, her tiny hands clutching at his shirt while she cried, for her friend and her son, for her loss and the pain. He held her through it, not rubbing her back or uttering soothing words, because he had none. It wouldn't get better, her friend would still be dead, and her boy growing up with only pictures and stories of her. So he didn't tell her all was going to be better.

A wail from the baby phone broke their embrace. Cuddy wiped at her eyes furiously, trying to calm.

'You should look for him.'

House suggested, hoping to break the awkward silence. She nodded and wrapped her woolen robe like jacket tighter around her lithe frame, then walked to Christopher's room, House right behind her. Once inside the room she saw that Christopher was standing in the crib, eyes teary, tiny hands wrapped around the wooden bars. Once he made her out at the door his chubby hands reached for her, wanting her to take him from the bed. He babbled something that distinctively sounded like 'mama' and it broke Lisa Cuddy's heart all over again.

Lisa walked from the room unable to be there longer, leaving Greg standing in the doorway looking at the now wailing boy confused. He groaned and walked to the crib, balancing his weight on his good leg and hooking his cane on the crib before picking Christopher up, bouncing him as good as possible while rubbing over his back.

Once he had calmed the kid he shifted him to his left arm and shoulder and then grabbed his can, making his slow way to the living room. Christopher's huge eyes took in the strange surroundings, his browns seemingly not missing a thing. House came to an halt at the couch and heavily sat on it, putting Chris on the ground so he could crawl around a little. After 20 or so minutes he made his way back to House and pulled himself up on the couch cushion next to him, looking up expectantly.

'You wanna sit with the big guy now?'

Without a word of complaint House pulled the baby up and helped him sit next to him, his tiny form easily molding against his side. The gash on his forehead seemed to heal just fine only the bruises still angry blue and purple on the soft baby skin. The baby heaved a sigh and then leaned his head against Greg's arm, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Greg lifted his arm and then draped it over the back of the couch, allowing the boy to lean against his side more.

'I'm sorry. I just...can't do this. When...he wants his mother how can I walk towards him smiling pretending it's me?'

'Because you have to. You think he'll feed and change himself? Your friend chose you because she trusted you to be the best for him. Nobody asks you to forget her and take over her baby.'

'But that's what it feels like House! He has a mother and now I'm supposed to fill that spot.'

Said boy was looking at her curiously, standing there in the doorway. He started babbling excitedly while playing and looking at his hands giving the perfect imitation of a calm child. Lisa rubbed her eyes tiredly and then walked over to them, kneeling before Chris and stroking his cheek.

'This...won't be easy huh?'

Another heavy sigh and more baby babbling before the moment of the three of them was broken by the ringing of the door bell.

'I'll go.'

House watched her walk away again, his forehead lined with a frown. He was suddenly not so sure anymore that she could pull this off without an emotional wipeout. He had seen her at her weakest today and Greg was sure that if she didn't catch herself she would break. Minutes later they sat on the couch, silently eating and Christopher in between them, happily nibbling on a baby cookie, reaching for his bottle from time to time and waiting for one of the adults to lift it to his lips.

While they ate Cuddy silently wondered how easily Greg seemed to have become to Christopher, carrying him, letting him lean against him and, when she wasn't looking, pulling faces until the boy laughed, the foodmash almost falling from his mouth. Suddenly she found herself anxious for the moment House declared he would leave, knowing she was alone with Christopher again, something she didn't feel able to handle yet.

'Don't go.'

House stopped his hand mid air and swallowed his food smirking.

'Why Dr. Cuddy I don't think this would be appropriate with the baby so close.'

She glared at him and then wiped Chris's mouth with the bib.

'I don't...I feel that don't want to be alone with Christopher and it looks as if he likes you and...'

'Cuddy, Lisa...you need to be able to do this on your own. He need you to be the strong and reasonable one. Do what you do best: manage back and forth.'

After dinner they brought the boy to bed together before House left, her home suddenly feeling empty and cold. Cuddy couldn't sleep that night, around midnight she wandered to Christopher's room and sat in the rocking chair next to the Crib, watching him until she felt into a heavy nap. Her mind running circles around the events of the last couple of days and the future she was facing. With her Son, the child she had always wished for but under different circumstances.

* * *

Ok that was some work...I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews you have been sending. 


	5. Chapter 5

Titled: Four Brothers V  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons  
**Authors note:** R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

It had taken them time, almost two weeks, to get adjusted to each other, so she wouldn't break into tears each time he called her mama and he got used to her daily routines. Things with the custody worked out fine, Tamara had chosen a very good lawyer. Another low came at the funeral. She stood before the coffin, crying hard with Chris clutched to her chest not understanding what was wrong. Lisa had stayed long until everyone had left and only one car was still waiting. It was Greg House, once more there to catch her, unusually odd for him and still met with gratefulness.

House and Chris had become attached fast. So whenever Cuddy left him at the Hospitals Kindergarden, House would get him for Lunch and take him to the cafeteria with him and James. Wilson had often questioned this behavior but House shrugged it off and said it was merely to pull the devils sprog to the good side. James still wondered what possessed his misanthrope friend to bond with the kid.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'House, I need to ask a favor.'

He was just at the front desk about to check out.

'No I'm not going to sleep with you again you evil minx, the whip lash marks still look red.'

He made sure everyone in the range of the clinic could hear but Cuddy only rolled her eyes.

'I mean it. Could we talk in my office?'

Her voice was unsure telling him that it was big favor.

'Why Cuddles I know you're insatiable but right now I have a patient. You can't just have me whenever you're frisky!'

House followed her nonetheless after she gave him a glare and sashayed, as he liked to imagine, off.

Once inside her office Cuddy held the door open, waiting for him to limp in while he took his time.

She was in full glare mode and it wasn't even noon, House liked it. Once he was inside her office she closed the door calmly, no sign of the inner rage she felt.

'So Cuddles, what was this about a favor and what's in it for me?'

House sat on the couch, then stood as a honking like sound came from under his behind and pulled a toy out from under his rear. It almost made him chuckle how little Christopher had taken over Lisa's live. There was now even a toy box and baby playpen in her Office, as well as a blanket and pillow if she had to stay late night, so Chris could sleep. House threw the toy down on the other side of the couch, smiling victoriously at the resounding honk.

'I have the weekend full with meetings and Donor Party's that I have to attend, I tried to get out of them I swear. But I can't take Chris with me.'

His eyes went wide and he immediately started coming up with reasons this would never happen.

'Oh no! NO!NO!NO! Hookers won't stay with the baby in the apartment and I've just saved enough for the whole night feast.'

'House please stay serious, I wouldn't ask if I hadn't already asked Wilson, but he's on a conference.'

'You asked Jimmy first?'

Now House pouted, how could she ever get the idea Wilson could deal with a child on his hands for a whole weekend...wait how did she get the idea he could?

'House, please. I'm begging ok? You bonded with Chris, he likes you.'

'Thats not all one needs when taking care of a child. You do realize that a baby has to be fed and changed and bathed, and I don't do any of these.'

'Which doesn't say you can't do them right?'

House groaned and Cuddy had to smile. She knew he would do it. He liked Chris and had often 'stolen' him from his playgroup so he could take him to the office. She had seen him sitting with Christopher on his good knee while diagnosing with his team, Cameron gushing at the boy and almost squealing whenever he smiled back at her. Chris also liked House, which seemed a bit odd to her but then House was almost gentle around the baby.

'Please...Greg. I'll give you two days off clinic for the weekend and you only have to come to the hospital if someone needs a diagnostician.'

'Throw in a free meals for the next week and I'm in.'

She took her time to ponder and then rolled her eyes, finally nodded.

'Fine, no clinic, only in for emergency's and free meals next week. If I get Christopher back unscathed. No swearing around him, no hookers, no alcohol no cigars. Feed him at six and bring him to bed at 7, he needs a nap after you fed him at 12. In the morning he usually wakes at seven but plays alone in his bed for another hour then he'll make himself known. Change and dress him, for breakfast he likes a soft sandwich without the crust and some jelly on it, also some kind of fruit with each meal...House I don't think you can do this maybe I should ask Wilson to skip his conference.'

while Cuddy ranted House had looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then leaned back against the couch and dropped his head back annoyed. As if he couldn't take care of Christopher. He knew exactly what the boy liked and not.

'If you've forgotten I already fed Chris before, I changed him too and I guess the napping and sleeping thing is not really my job. And bathing can't be too hard. C'mon Cuddles...no need for Wilson who, if I might add, never took care of Christopher before and would probably come running to me anyways.'

'Ok...Should I bring him to your place with the transportable baby bed and all you need?'

'Yeah 6 should be ok.'

Before he could leave She grabbed his elbow and held him back,looking at him sincerely.

'Thanks Greg.'

He nodded and left her office but not before declaring: ' Oh Cuddles you and the spanking, I hope the swelling goes down so you may sit.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At six Christopher James Cuddy looked expectantly at the green apartment door, not sure if he liked where this was going. Mama had packed suspicious things to go away. He was sure he'd seen a bag of toys, well he was happy about that and wouldn't complain, but she packed a whole bag of his clothes and bottles and even more diapers and briefly he wondered if she believed he would dirty himself so much. What really wondered him was that she took his so soft bedding and a travel bed. Was mommy intending to stay somewhere with him?

When the door opened some of his fears where taken away. It was the House guy momma liked so much and he did too, he called him Dada sometimes but mama always shook her head. Well he would still call him that, if only in his head because he was sure that there had to be a male somehow and he was supposed to call him that. He squealed with joy to let the adults know that he was fine with the choice of evening entertainment and looking forward to exploring the new place.

The Dada smirked at him and then let him and Mommy enter. His eyes got huge at all the funny stuff in the place and he bounced to let hos mama know he wanted down but she held onto him firmly stroking over his back to soothe him, so he calmed and enjoyed the soft strokes. He didn't hear one word they uttered feeling droopy from the massage but then opened his eyes wide as he was handed over to Greg and Mama was waling towards the door thing, without him. He reached for her and called her, how could she forget him? She was gone and closed that door behind her and he screamed outraged.

He cried for a long time hoping she would come back if she heard. Dad was no help either. He just sat with him on the couch and kept looking at the box with moving pictures as if he hadn't noticed Mama was gone. After a while Dada decided it was time for his Dinner and he had to admit that all this crying had left him hungry, so he ate and soon felt himself get tired. E tried to stay awake to wait for Mama but just couldn't.

* * *

Hope you liked. Thanks guys for all the reviews you've given. Makes me write even faster. hinthinthint 


	6. Chapter 6

Titled: Four Brothers VI  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons  
**Authors note:** R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

The travel bed was in House's bedroom so when Christopher woke at 7 and started babbling he woke House too. He groaned and rolled onto his left side, peering over the bed at Chris, who sat in his bed and played with his feet, giggling happily when he fell back on his back. Greg slowly sat, taking a Vicodin to numb the pain and then stood and made his way to the baby bed. He looked at the laughing baby until he stopped and looked back at him.

House shook his head wondering how he could occupy the kid all day. Christopher looked back up and smiled toothily before reaching his arms up and grunting. Carefully House leaned down and picked him up with a little difficulty, his leg protesting in pain and making him curse inwardly. Once Christopher was in his arms he lifted him high, the boy laughing, and smelled around his middle.

'Yeap...you definitely need a change and your Mother requested a bath. So, you and me big guy are about to soak some, which is by far the best way to start the weekend.'

Christopher squealed and then grabbed Greg's nose hard making tears spring into his eyes and stifle a yell. The boy responded by laughing and clumsily clapping his hands while House rubbed his nose glaring at him. After a while tho House shrugged.

'Guess I would've done that too.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An hour later Chris was changed and they had taken a long bath, they both looked like raisin's. After that House dressed Chris and then himself, starting the usual morning routine. He made sandwiches, and cut open an apple, he cut the sandwich in teeny tiny pieces so the boy would have no problem chewing.

They ate, like real men, in silence. Christopher grunting whenever he wanted more and pointing when he wanted some milk and House only grunting when he heard the sports news. All in all it was a calm morning, until Christopher wasn't interested in his toys anymore but preferred crawling around in his space.

Before the small one could put his home into chaos House decided that it was best to go out some until noon, so he dressed Chris appropriately and then went out with him in his stroller, which supported his walk just as good as the cane.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Around 11 the coffee shop was buzzing with brunchers and for a moment Greg didn't think it had been a good idea to go out. He rarely went out, if it wasn't with Wilson and when they did never in such places. He preferred dark places, where he could mold into, where people didn't see his limp and gave him pitiful stares.

Before the shop had been stairs which he couldn't climb alone while lifting the stroller. He had stared at the stairs and thought about just taking Christopher inside but before he could decided a young man with a baby strapped to his chest at come out from inside and offered help. With a groan House accepted, so now they were inside the shop, house sipping an espresso and Chris chewing on a sandwich especially made and cut for him by the young waitress.

Maybe it was so bad after all to show he was crippled and with child. The cute waitress was smiling at him for minutes now and Greg was sure that he could get her to come over. He wiped Chris's mouth and helped him drink before ordering another coffee. Smiling he accepted and started answering the questions of the waitress, a slight smirk on his lips. He was just about to ask her for her given name when Christopher wailed painfully and then heaved.

'Oh hell no Chris!'

Lifting the boy from his toddlers high seat and wiped his mouth and chest, the waitress having scurried to get him something and now handing him paper napkins. His gazes swept over the boy noting the red cheeks and forehead and glassy eyes and then feeling for temperature, sighing as his suspicions where confirmed. Little Cuddy was coming down with something.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Cuddy is gonna kill me!'

The cleaning had taken some time, Chris furiously crying and demanding first his Daddy and then his Mommy with loud screams. House tried calming him down by doing something against the fever and felt grateful that Cuddy had packed an emergency bag with baby medicine.

By early evening Chris was powered out but still couldn't sleep. House took him out of his playpen again, holding him against his chest and limping around with him with a few breaks in between. He sang to the boy, which seemed to calm him, until another wave of sickness hit the poor child and he puked again, with good aim, hitting House square in the chest.

House pulled of his shirt and decided against ruining another one. They walked around the apartment till 9, House singing and Christopher whimpering, until suddenly that had died down. As Greg looked down he saw that the meds must've kicked in and buried little Chris in a deep sleep. He didn't wake again when he was diapered. Since he was running a fever House decided to leave him in the diaper alone for some time until the baby cooled down.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Donor meetings were one thing and that wasn't fun. They were idiotically stretched. What could've been an easy meal was made into a day long get together with dull people. Lisa Cuddy had always disliked them but knew they were not disposable but this time she had felt an even deeper yearning to be home. She trusted House, no question about that. That didn't exclude missing her boy though. So instead of sitting it out she had made excuses and showed pictures of her now son and told the story. Everyone nodded understanding and gushed at her and the baby, telling her with the utmost respect how proud she can be of herself, taking care of a baby and managing a hospital.

That's how Lisa Cuddy, in that year, had gained three new Donors and made it out early. She went to his place immediately after changing at her place. Already giddy to be with Christopher she entered House's apartment with the spare key he had given her for emergency's.

What she found though, wasn't what she had hoped for. House and Chris were sprawled on the couch. Christopher only in diapers and House only in Jeans, the boy clutched to his chest protectively.

In diapers only, the boy could freeze to death, was her only thought. Close to freak out she woke House, hissing his name.

'Wha...What? Cuddy...what are you doing here?'

'Saving my son from freezing to dead, apparently!'

* * *

_Thats it for today, 2 chapters is enough I think _


	7. Chapter 7

Titled: Four Brothers VII  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons  
**Authors note:** R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.  
Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

_What she found though, wasn't what she had hoped for. House and Chris were sprawled on the couch. Christopher only in diapers and House only in Jeans, the boy clutched to his chest protectively. _

_In diapers only, the boy could freeze to death, was her only thought. Close to freak out she woke House, hissing his name. _

_'Wha...What? Cuddy...what are you doing here?'_

_'Saving my son from freezing to dead, apparently!' _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'He's not freezing, little Cuddy has a fever. Do you really think I am that incompetent?'

House rolled his eyes towards Cuddy and then stood slowly with Chris, making sure he didn't wake the baby boy. Walking to his bed he dressed him in a light night jumper and then put him to bed, pulling the blanket over him softly.

From the doorway he was watched intently.

'I just wanted him to cool down a little.'

House mumbled while grabbing his cane from the baby bed and shooting one last look down to the sleeping child. He then walked towards her staring her down and daring her to say something.

'How is he now?'

'Better, I'm betting on a tooth together with a slight cold, he has no cough and no red throat. So...care to tell me why you weaseled out early from the Donor meeting?'

Shrugging she turned and walked to the living room, starting to pick things up from the ground and putting them back in the respective places while House flopped down on the couch and rolled his eyes at her behavior. She picked up another toy and looked at it curiously. It was none of the things she had bought Chris, it was a train made of wood and as she looked around she found some more wood toys. They looked old, the color faded and the edges rounded, some bite marks here and there.

'House, whom do those toys belong to?'

He twisted his head and looked at what she held then shrugged.

'They used to be mine, far better than all that plastic stuff.'

That was true, she had to give him that. She herself had grown up with such toys and was angry she hadn't kept much of it. Once she finished cleaning some of the mess she sat down next to him, feeling a little flustered by his state of undress but putting it of to the cleaning.

House yawned and then looked at the clock, midnight already. He felt drained by the day and was looking forward to going to bed.

'Don't tell me you want to pack everything up now and then leave. I needed the whole day to get him to sleep.'

Her head was laid back on the back of his couch and she started pulling her shoes off, shaking her head.

'Hell no. I'm dead tired. If I drive now it would only end badly. Might it be possible for me to stay over?'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He had refused to offer her the bed and she hadn't thought about arguing with him. So she found herself on his couch, tossing and turning while the guys were softly snoring away in the bedroom, the doors to it open if Christopher would Cry. House had told her that since she was back she could take care of him again.

Two hours later and Lisa was still awake, not able to find a comfortable position on the couch, groaning she swung her legs of the couch and sat, knowing that if she wouldn't sleep soon she would nap all Sunday.

Whatever had possessed her that night, she wasn't sure, but had made her way to the bedroom anyways. His bed was insanely huge for someone who lived alone and over half of it wasn't occupied by his lanky frame, so as quietly as humanly possible she slipped under the soft and warm covers and turned so she could watch Chris.

Once Cuddy's breathing became even House turned and looked at her wondering why he didn't feel repulsed. On the contrary this weekend had felt all to normal too him. Shaking his head he punched the his pillow into form and grumbled. It was that child's fault. Christopher made him soft.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He had known that Mama liked Papa, how could she not? He thought that he was great and after all that mattered a lot he had learned. He woke up like usual and gazed at his mobile for a while before examining his feet, daily routines were important, Mom said. Briefly he thought of the previous day and frowned, still unsure what had made him feel so sick. Then he gazed at his feet again, he was sure that his feet would be walking soon, like the adults did. He really wanted to walk and be as fast as Mama or Dad, though Dad wasn't as fast as others. Chris had seen that one of his legs wasn't really walking, and whenever he attempted to touch it and examine it like he did with his legs, Dad had pushed his hands away telling him no. Maybe it was just stuck. His toy car's round thingy's sometimes stuck and then the car couldn't be pushed. Maybe Mommy should repair Dada's leg too, she was good with his cars as well.

His concentration was broken when he looked up towards the bed to make himself known, after all he was a little bored. He could barely see anything from the ground so he stood in his bed and looked curiously at Dada and found Mama in bed too. Again he wondered why she shook her head whenever he called the House guy Dada, well maybe Mommy was ashamed because she couldn't sleep alone and didn't want him to know. Christopher was really proud he could sleep alone at night.

Something on the bed moved and Chris squealed, he really needed a change now and he would feel relieved if he could crawl around a little without being surrounded by the bed. As Dada suddenly stood before him he smiled upwards happily and reached his arms out waiting patiently to be picked up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The sun was streaming through the half closed blinds of the bedroom and threw light beams into the room, tickling her nose and waking her slowly. Before she opened her eyes Lisa tried to force herself back into slumber, but then she smelled fresh Croissants and heard animated child babbling. Cuddy smiled and stretched. She had dreamed something similar that night and thought that maybe sometimes don't have to end.

Before walking towards the kitchen there came a detour to the bathroom for brushing teeth and washing her face but the Lisa felt freshened up enough to walk into the kitchen.

Christopher sat on the counter before House and drunk from his bottle, while House read through some medical journal, telling Chris about the new techniques with Heart attack patients. The Boy however was more interested in the brown paper back on the other side of the Island counter, trying to crawl over it from time to time and always being stopped by a simple no from House.

She felt like an intruder all of a sudden, watching her son and House interact as if they had never done anything else. Stepping forward she smiled and then leaned down to kiss Christopher's cheek, his hands immediately reaching out for her.

'Good morning Chris.'

Lisa cuddled him close and smiled at him, receiving a toothy smile in return.

'Aww what's with me? Isn't Greg deserving of a kiss too? After all I didn't push you out of bed when I found you had sneaked into it.'

Usually Lisa would've felt the eye roll coming, this time however she leaned down, against better knowledge, and kissed him on his scruffy cheek.

Christopher had known it! Mama did like the House guy and with a happy squeal he declared House loudly Dada, none of them saying no or shaking their head this time.

* * *

Ok another chapter because you guys asked for it. I might not be able to post much more till wednesday because I have an exam.


	8. Chapter 8

Titled: Four Brothers VIII Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **This chapter is dedicated to my sweet friend Linda who gave me so many ideas for this chapter. Thanks a lot for always coming up with an idea and making me see my spelling mistakes. Also thanks to Nitsa for always reviewing and being the positive one.  
**

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

When Christmas comes around, they say that you can feel it and smell and taste it in the air. It made people cheery and most people had smiles plastered on their faces. Sickly sweet Christmas music was filling the air, cards being handed back and fro, plans made for dinners and get-togethers.

At PPTH however, there was another phenomenon to be seen this year. The Grouch personally had seemingly become soft. Almost every day he was seen with a small toddler, either on his arm or in his office. They seemed to share a bond, where a simple look would clue them in on what the other meant and wanted. The Baby was the only one though who had the right to tread in Gregory House's good waters.

After their little weekend together, Cuddy felt that pang of emptiness when she walked back into her home on Sunday. Chris had been crying the whole drive back and couldn't be calmed. His tantrum reached the epitome when he cried 'Dada!' and House didn't magically appear around the next corner.

Her attempts to calm him were futile and so at 9 both fell into an exhausted sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Good morning Dr. Cuddy, if I remember correctly you owe me a meal tonight and I just wanted to make sure you knew what I would prefer:'

House exclaimed with a flourish while bolting into her office, shoving the double door open and coming to a halt with his arms and hands raised up and head thrown heavenwards, like a Preacher. There came no response though. Lisa Cuddy barely looked back up at him.

'Oh my God what happened to your face!'

'Very funny House...'

You could almost see a sign over her head screaming the fact that she hadn't slept all night. Her face was long and tired and under her eyes were deep, heavy bags.

'Christopher wasn't too excited about leaving your place and made sure I knew it. Anyway, what do you want to eat?'

'Nothing healthy. A meat loaf with potatoes would be just awesome don't you think?'

'Fine! Be at my place by seven.'

She motioned with her hand, telling him he should leave, she had more important things to tend to. Satisfied he did leave her alone this time, knowing that if he wanted to survive the meal he'd better not anger her beforehand.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

From outside you could already smell the food cooking inside and as House stood in front of her door, he briefly wondered how he could ever think she was a bad cook. Something definitely smelled delicious. He rapped his cane against the wooden barrier and waited for her to come to the door, only to hear her shout out 'It's open!'

Rolling his eyes, he let himself in and made towards the kitchen, following the sound of her voice and the delicious smell of food.

'What if I was a criminal and you just told me to enter?'

'House...you let your lackey's break and enter for you and I do remember that you once broke into this house too. '

Cuddy pointed out turning back to the stove to check on the potatoes before walking to the sink and washing her hands. In the door stood Christopher's playpen, where he was happily playing and babbling nonsense. As soon as he saw Greg he reached for him smiling and babbling excitedly as if telling him about his day.

House leaned over the playpen and played with Chris while Lisa was setting the table in the other room, returning to heat up Chris's dinner that she had cooked and mashed earlier.

'You can feed him already. The meatloaf still needs some minutes. Food and his tea are at the table.'

Weeks ago Greg House would have refused to go near anything baby related. Now, he simply lifted the cheerful child out of his pen and limped with him into the dining room. He had given up fretting over the fact that he liked the small guy and even Wilson had stopped pestering him about it.

House put Christopher in his highchair and then sat across him, starting to feed him while telling him about what he had made his ducklings do that day. He looked up to find Lisa in the doorway watching them, she smiled at him briefly and then went back to the kitchen to get the plates with their food.

They talked mostly about Chris and their days and it struck Cuddy in the middle of their Dinner that it felt like a family. Chris was sitting at the corner of the table between them, their attention always on him. And he seemed to enjoy that thoroughly he was smiling all the time, babbling with them as if he was part of the conversation.

It warmed Lisa's heart to see him like this, the longer he stayed with her the more she thought of him as her son, accepting the role that Tamara had given her. Each night she would tell him a story about his mother while they where gazing at the picture of her that Cuddy had hung up.

While Lisa loaded the dishwasher House sat on the couch with an almost asleep Christopher on his lap, comfortably leaning against his chest. The baby sighed softly and snuggled closer. Never had anyone felt so comfortable around House. Then again never had anybody trusted him and what he did as deeply as that innocent little child did.

'You want to bring him to bed with me?'

It was a simple question but the answer would weigh so heavy.

'You seem to have a deeply routed affection towards doorways lately.'

She moved then and sat down next to them on the couch and shrugged.

'I do like seeing you this way. All calm and...'

'And what? Nice? It's no fun to start an argument with him, he can't reply yet.'

'Why play it down Greg? It's not like no one has noticed it.'

House stood and handed her Christopher.

'I should go my boss told me to get in on time tomorrow. She's a real Slave driver.'

Cuddy nodded and the stood following him to the door and saying goodbye. As he grabbed the doorknob a sob from behind him broke his move. Sighing he turned and looked at Chris sternly who only started crying in earnest.

'Shhhh sweety, please stop crying.'

Cuddy bounced him softly hoping he would stop while already knowing he wouldn't.

'Please stay at least until he's fallen asleep or I won't get him calmed.'

Groaning Greg took his jacket off again and took Christopher from her, bouncing him on one arm while limping to the baby room, Lisa following him relieved.

It could've been so simple, if Christopher hadn't started crying whenever House handed him over to Cuddy or House not being visible to him. It had gotten later and later and it almost look like none of the three would get any sleep anytime soon.

'This isn't working Cuddy. What am I supposed to do stay up all night?'

'Just stay here ok?'

Her voice was desperate and tired. She had spent the other night with almost no sleep and was willing to do anything if Chris would just stop crying and sleep. He never replied that night, they silently put up the travel bed in Lisa's bedroom. Christopher calmed slowly, his chest heaving exhausted.

'Stay on your side of the bed this time.'

'If I remember correctly you hugged me House,not the other way around.'

Lisa smirked and then turned onto her side so her back was to him.

'Not like you didn't enjoy nit, you had that little smile on your face...'

'Believe me I could feel for sure how happy you were House, so lets not go there.'

He smirked at her back and then switched the light off, bathing the room in the dark of the night.

* * *

Thanks to all you guys always reviewing. You make me so happy. And thanks for all the good luck wishes. 


	9. Chapter 9

Titled: Four Brothers IX  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

_'Stay on your side of the bed this time.'_

_'If I remember correctly you hugged me House,not the other way around.'_

_Lisa smirked and then turned onto her side so her back was to him. _

_'Not like you didn't enjoy nit, you had that little smile on your face...'_

_'Believe me I could feel for sure how happy you were House, so lets not go there.'_

_He smirked at her back and then switched the light off, bathing the room in the dark of the night._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Being lonely never felt bad once you've started accepting the fact that the world is just going to break your heart in the end. Why get close to someone, if in the end he walks away from you, leaving the mess behind for you to clean up? Accepting and embracing loneliness, leaving the shards of the past on the ground, was way easier than picking them up and putting them back together. You couldn't cut yourself on sharp edges over and over, feeling the pain once again.

It was just important that you were absolutely steadfast in your decision. Once you were lonely and have pushed everyone away effectively, you had to stick to it.

And he was breaking this one and most important law of loneliness.

House was laying in her bed, gazing at the ceiling while thinking about her and her son. Lisa Cuddy, his one constant, the one that had always somehow ended up staying, believing, trusting him. And now here they were and for once he stayed at her side, being there for her, not feeling he had to do it to pay back some, no he wanted to be right here, right now.

She was breathing deeply next to him, sprawled on her back, exhaustion flowing away from her. He should just get up and leave, Christopher was sleeping contently, but he couldn't. He wanted to stay because he hadn't been in bed with a warm body next to him for such a long time. The first time they had slept in his bed together again had relieved him of so many weights. When he woke he had to smile at the position they were in, Lisa's head nestled against his neck, while he was on his side holding her.

He kept to his side this time, but the yearning was too big, he wanted to hold her again, feel her warmth seeping into him. Slowly House turned on his left and gazed at her, unsure of his next moves. Before he had to ponder long a sigh came from Cuddy and she turned to him, snuggling against him smiling.

At first he was unsure, but then his arms snaked around her more securely, the tension in his body dissipating.

'Next time just do it and don't stare, that's creepy.'

After snuggling closer to him she almost immediately fell asleep again, leaving him awake with a smirk on his face as he savored the feeling.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The morning came all too soon for Lisa Cuddy, groaning she pressed closer to the warm mass hoping to fall back asleep. She felt as if floating in an endlessly warm space, warmth wound around her, shielding her making her want to stay in bed forever.

Above her something grunted, ripping her from sleep once more. Cuddy opened her eyes reluctantly and squinted upwards, House squinting back down at her.

'You're on my side of the bed.'

His voice was raspy and low, rumbling in his chest. She shivered and leaned her forehead against his chest, fighting against reality setting in.

They couldn't do this. He was her employee, he was Greg House, royal pain in the ass. He was Greg, he was there for her and Christopher from the beginning, helping her and making her so this instead of giving up. He was the one man she had always stuck with, no matter what. And no matter what, if she really needed him he was always there.

Lisa sighed and looked back up at him, her eyes worried, a lump in her throat.

'House...'

'I know...I know ok? I'm not...I don't...but I can't...'

He was, for once, at a loss of words. Unable to tell her what he wished to tell her, afraid of what would happen. Their foreheads moved together, leaning against each other, both their breathing getting rapid by their close proximity. Before she could slip from his embrace, he tightened his arms around her, trapping her against his warm and inviting body. She would just have to let herself fall. Just close her eyes and feel happy, allow herself closeness to him.

He would just have to start believing. She never left, she wouldn't. He would just have to open his eyes and look at the facts. Admit the truth instead of fighting it.

They were both desperate, and for once for the same thing, still somehow none of them thought they would meet in the middle.

'We should get up, we have to go to work.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Cuddy was showering, House had changed and fed Christopher, the boy still tired from the previous night and falling asleep in his arms soon after he was fed. House didn't wonder, the little guy had cried until midnight.

Looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms House wondered if he should let this happen. If he should really let the boy win his heart. Because if Cuddy and he couldn't get it to work then he would not only lose her but him too.

When Lisa emerged from the bathroom she found Greg sitting on the edge of her bed, a peacefully sleeping Christopher in his arms. House, her nemesis, her one and only stared at the boy deep in thought, a calmness on his face that she had never seen before.

'Tell me that no matter what...you won't...'

His voice was not the usual cold and snarky tone. For House it was almost full of emotion.

Cuddy sat down next to him and stroked over little Christopher's face, smiling softly.

'Don't worry. I never would keep you from him. Greg, no matter what happens. I won't just leave.'

Their gazes were drawn together, blue meeting blue. His heart started pounding once again, the look in her face, the smell that wafted around her. He remembered what she felt like, tasted like and he knew with each thought he would fall deeper.

Slowly their body's leaned towards each other, one being gravity for the other until their lips met for the first time in years.

* * *

The end for today guys. We had a lot of stress with the new flatmate moving in. Sorry. Thank you all so much for reviewing! 


	10. Chapter 10

Titled: Four Brothers X  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

_Their gazes were drawn together, blue meeting blue. His heart started pounding once again, the look in her face, the smell that wafted around her. He remembered what she felt like, tasted like and he knew with each thought he would fall deeper. _

_Slowly their body's leaned towards each other, one being gravity for the other until their lips met for the first time in years._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was sweet and gentle, a feathery touch, still the impact was huge. A shiver ran through Cuddy and House moaned against her lips. They kissed for what seemed like eternity before they broke the soft embrace, gazing at each other a little lost.

Christopher woke in Greg's arms and sleepily gazed upwards at them, smiling tiredly. Both adults attention shifted to him immediately, Lisa smiling at him tenderly while stroking the rosy cheek. She took him and kissed his cheek, then hugged him to her, her heart beating fast. Her breathing was rapid and her cheeks just as rosy as Chris's.

They sat like that for some minutes, staring ahead, Christopher looking back and forth between them before he had enough and blabbered 'Dada' over and over again, clapping his chubby hands excitedly and squealing.

'Will you hide from me now at work? Bury yourself under files and regret?'

'Just as much as you will miraculously start treating patients.'

Lisa rolled her eyes and snorted and House smirked, nodding slightly and leaning in once more with a boyish grin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'So I called you yesterday, wanted to ask if you wanted to go for a drink. You weren't there.'

'I was at Cuddys for my free meal.'

'I called after nine.'

' So what I never take your calls.'

'You usually call me back when I offered a free drink.'

House rolled his eyes and ate the last huge bite of his Reuben.

'C'mon...where have you been?'

'Ok! I stayed at her place, we slept in the same bed, cuddled close together. Happy now Jimmy?'

'Why can't you never be serious? Look if it was Hooker night again you could just tell me...'

Wilson stood with an annoyed eye roll and left the cafeteria, House still at the table smirking.

The truth, sometimes, was the best lie. His mind wandered back to their morning, the kisses they had shared, promising more to an later time. Remembering a chipper baby Christopher, enjoying the closeness, the hugging and cuddling, clapping and babbling excited.

House had to admit he was quite happy that Wilson left, only five minutes later Cuddy and Chris strolled in, Lisa quickly handing him Christopher with a smile and blush, so she could get her Lunch.

On lookers would have thought they were the average family. He feeding his son while his wife ate her salad, the adults bantering whenever their attention shifted from their child.

To the Hospital staff however, the behavior of their boss and the infamous Dr. House was highly suspicious. Rumors had been running around the Hospital since House could first be seen with Dr. Cuddy's adopted son, but them sitting together like this now was scary to even the oldest and most steadfast staff. Even Nurse Brenda didn't know if she should worry about Dr. Cuddy's mental welfare.

'What will you cook tonight?'

'What no order concerning what you want tonight?'

She immediately bit her tongue after she finished the sentence, then groaned inwardly as she saw his face light up.

'Well Dr. Cuddy, I sure do have some wishes concerning that.'

'House...don't, not here...not in front of the other Dr.'s and Chris.'

His leer grew bigger but he kept his mouth shut. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and something else, pure need and hunger swapped over her, which made her flush even more when she realized that this was not the place nor time for her eyes to darken and her belly to quiver, knowing and seeing that House had picked it up and gave her a half hungry stare too.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They had done that mouth pressing together thing this morning. He had just woken up in Dada's arms and looked up, because frankly it was a little tight between the two, and saw their heads hit together. Christopher wondered how they could do that over and over, their heads should hurt he guessed. But then again his Mom and Dad seemed strange sometimes. Dada stayed over like Chris hoped he would. He feared that Mama couldn't sleep alone again. When they left the House with the green door he cried and cried because he knew Mama was afraid to sleep alone, and hope she would turn around and go back. Well she misunderstood. But the next day he was clearer and Mama and Dad understood.

So this time Mama didn't have to sleep alone again and he was content. He should quickly learn more words, feeling that it was a little to hard to communicate with crying. Thats why he exercised often, trying to form the words Mom and Dad formed. Now he would just have to find out what they meant.

His feet could stand alone now, almost. He had tried walking without holding to the but somehow his legs gave out under him and he fell on his butt. Sometimes he was annoyed at how slow things seemed to progress with walking, but Mama said that some things in life needed longer than others. And Christopher was sure it was the same with legs, and Mama's and Dada's.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House had taken Chris back to the Hospitals Kindergarden after their Lunch,but not before Cuddy gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek, promising to get him after her Donor meeting. When House left him with the Kindergadener Christopher looked more than a little disgruntled, his frown slowly transforming into crying. Still House left knowing that if they always gave him everything when he cried he'd get all to used to using crying for getting what he wanted.

Somehow House had merged into family tasks easily. After Lisa's promise that, no matter what, she would never keep him from Christopher the father like feelings made a hard impact on him. Over the weeks people had questioned him about his behavior, Wilson had lived up to new tendencies of annoying, making House grumble whenever he simply looked questioning. And House wondered what the hell he was doing.

He had always thought that he simply wanted to get into Lisa Cuddy's bed. Now he wasn't sure anymore that this was the only reason he had started spending time with Chris. Being with her was the side effect and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

He hadn't believed, nor wished to be close to someone again after Stacy had left him behind. Not only scarred by the infarction but also by her leaving him to deal alone with everything. He was an ass, he had always been, but he had somehow hoped they could pull through this.

Now with Cuddy he knew that the fighting would be just as much. But somehow he believe in her, in her staying even if it didn't work out. She was the one who always had stayed with him and somehow that gave him a huge amount of new confidence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa Cuddy had never been so unsure of anything ever before. How could she ever let Christopher get close to someone as a potential father and then separate him from House again if they really didn't last? Was it a good idea?

The two, Chris and Greg, had taken a liking to each other and Lisa hoped that somehow everything would resolve on its own, knowing that what was before them was more than a lot of work.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. This took me a little longer. Too much moving stress here. 


	11. Chapter 11

Titled: Four Brothers XI  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: **PG-13!!!**  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

Time flew, as it had always done, but there seemed to be more quality to it than ever before. His leg was still bum, still hurting , there was still a cavity on his thigh, a mangled scar that looked like some animal had tried gnawing his leg off. But there was also a balancing good to this evil.

The insecurity was still between them, but they at least tried to work against it together, knowing each other's weaknesses. After Christmas and Chris's first birthday things ran smoothly. They spend their evenings together, either at her place or at his enjoying their time together thoroughly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Need you to sign this procedure.'

The file slapped down on Cuddy's desk and she looked away from her pc screen with a raised eyebrow before she grabbed the file and looked over it.

'Mr Brown has a patients decree saying he wants no treatment. House, he has terminal cancer, he will die, even if he goes through surgery now it will only give him a little more.'

'He would still live and you don't even know for how long. He would be in less pain.'

'He would still die, it's unnecessary as Mr Brown has stated. I can't go against patients wishes. You just want to solve your puzzle Greg...'

'I wanna save a patient!'

His voice boomed in her office accompanied by a bang when his cane thumped the floor hard. Her frown morphed into an angry glare as she dared him to raise his voice again.

'You better turn your voice down.'

'OR WHAT?'

She stood and scowled at him. Then simply walked past him and left him standing in her office.

They had ignored each other the rest of the day. House still trying to talk his patient into the procedure and Cuddy did her Clinic hours. Throughout the day House was sure she would calm down, and maybe he would even throw her an _I'm-sorry-for-the-raised-voice-look _.

When he went to the day care around six however, Lisa and Christopher had already left for the day. He called her at her place but she refused to answer so he went home alone, to his empty space, intend on not apologizing for anything to her if she wanted to be like that.

By 9 that night House was sulking. She hadn't called or come by and he wouldn't, feeling particularly stubborn that day.

By 12, as House tried to sleep he simply couldn't, sighing he admitted that maybe he missed her more than he liked to admit. The rest of th night he twisted and turned, too stubborn to place a call.

Cuddy had gotten to sleep around ten after she had calmed Christopher who didn't like the fact that he hadn't seen House the whole day. She had felt a headache on the way for the better part of her day but then it had actually hit her just hours before she wanted to get to sleep.

Just like House she spend her night missing her counter, turning restlessly in bed, trying to read herself tired. Around 1 she finally fell asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The silent treatment between them went on for a week, leaving both restless and on the edge at all times. Cuddy had sent another secretary home in tears and House had made an intern almost quit by the end of the week.

Christopher was crying almost all the time and because of that developed a cough and a fever, which made Lisa feel even worse for the small one. On Friday when Lunch time came up she took Christopher and lead him through the Hospital. The boy could walk with the steadying help of two hands which he grabbed like handles.

Slowly the two made their way towards Diagnostics, Cuddy intent on making this stop. When they arrived Lisa opened his office door with one hand and then pushed it open with her hip so Christopher could walk through it, his features lightning up as he saw his Dada's back. The small one ripped at her hands trying to get rid of them and after Cuddy was sure that the small one stood steady she let him go.

'Greg...look.'

House turned around and frowned at her, then looked astonished at Chris. Slowly, in a Godzilla like stagger, the boy made his way towards House, grinning and swaying on his rather unsteady legs until he fell into Greg's arms. While he lifted Christopher in the air blowing raspberry's against the giggling babe's tummy Cuddy tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. Her baby's first steps, towards the one the boy himself had chosen for the father job. She briefly wondered if Christopher really was their only deep connection.

'Look Cuddy, the tone I chose was wrong and I know that maybe I should've shut up. But you know me, you should at least. I'm never normal, I need to be extreme, it's me. So I am. Either learn to deal with it or ...leave it be.'

He shrugged helplessly and then put Chris back on the ground watching him trying to walk, more than once landing on his rear.

'I'm just a little stressed lately and you adding to it ... just makes me so angry. '

'If you expect me to change for you and this then you're thinking wrong Cuddy.'

'I never asked for change, only for a little understanding.'

She walked towards him slowly, picking up Christopher on her way and kissing him on his cheek before leaning down to House and giving him a kiss on the cheek too and then left again, definitely in a better mood and thinking of calling her secretary again and asking her to come back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They had put Christopher to bed together that night before walking to her bedroom. They had almost not made it, the pent-up anger and frustration winning and their bodies meeting in a headed embrace in the hall way. Their mouth's fused together, tongues dueling while Cuddy tried to find the doorknob, House pushing her against the door roughly, his mouth traveling down her throat before he ripped her blouse with a growl.

'House!'

'What...I never liked it...to high closed, leaves the fun out of funbags!'

Lisa finally found the knob and twisted it, both stumbling inside her bedroom. They fell on the bed panting, House's prone body conveniently placed on hers.

'I'm still mad at you.'

'Oh believe me Cuddles I love it when you're mad...makes you all the more fun. Have I told you that I like make up sex?'

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys. You make me so, so happy! It really fuels one to keep writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. 


	12. Chapter 12

Titled: Four Brothers XII  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. Thanks to Linda again for bouncing ideas with me, and to Nitsa for , once more, telling me that the story is still working.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

**Christopher James House**

It had started as the typical summer flu all with runny nose, painful joints , fever, coughing and the sickness. But as the flu was over the sickness stayed behind. Whenever Lisa fed Chris with pasta and tomato sauce, just the look of the mashed stuff send her off. After a week she got worried, this wasn't just a flu, she knew the symptoms all too well and the fact that she was behind with her menstruation really should have kicked her off. Cuddy simply refused to believe it. It wasn't what she needed right now. Christopher was running around all the time, reeking havoc together with House. She was either yelling at House for making Chris go crazy or running after the Boy trying to stop him from pulling at things or sticking his hands into stuff.

As the second week ended like it had begun and Lisa was barely able to keep her food down she decided to take a test, one of the 20 she still had under her sink from the time of the fertility treatments. When the digital stick showed her the test result, even if she already guessed as much, she broke into tears. She wasn't sure where all the despair came from but it broke lose that morning, and something that once would've been all she had wished for now seemed to be something she could really not do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Something's wrong with Cuddy.'

House flopped down on Wilson's couch and frowned deeply.

'Did you tick her off? Or do you really mean wrong, as in normal human wrong and not the _I- got- annoyed- by- House _wrong?'

'She refused to sleep with me the last couple of nights. And she doesn't want me to stay over.'

Wilson coughed on his coffee because of the information and then tried to wipe the spatter of his desk and files, his ears turning red.

'Maybe she's having an affair.'

'Lisa Cuddy? Lisa_ I'm- anal- about- loyality- and- always- sticking- to- my- rebellious- Dr.- House _Cuddy? An Affair? Not likely.'

House shrugged and looked out the balcony door gloomily.

'Look if it throws you off so much, why not ask her?'

'I did, she said it's nothing and she was still not feeling well after her flu.'

'Well...that sounds like it's true. So where's the problem.'

'D'uh Wilson: No Sex!?'

James rolled his eyes at House and gave him the : sex is not al look, before going back to his files.

'Just ask her whats wrong, again.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy had locked herself in her office for most of the day. In the morning she had been had her ObGyn's who had confirmed her fear. She was indeed pregnant. The first shock had worn off and she felt more at ease with the news. How could she not be happy, she had always wanted a child, and now she would have another one and Christopher would have a sibling.

For the first time that day Lisa smiled, her hand on her still flat abdomen, her heart doing back flips. She would manage, she had managed taking care of Chris and until the Baby was born he would be over two years, a good age for a baby brother or sister. The only worry on her mind was how she should tell House. Her smile transformed into a frown before her head fell into her hands.

Her mind was racing around ideas how she could tell House without him dropping dead from shock. A pull on her skirt made her look under her desk, where Christopher had crawled under and now wanted out. She lifted him into her arms and kissed his forehead and then placed him so he could sit on her lap while she signed papers.

'Dada?'

'He's working sweety. But we'll get him for Lunch.'

Cuddy shook her head to emphasize her point, the boy sighing heavy. Soon he started fussing on her lap and wanted down again. She sat him down and watched him stagger around for awhile before going back to her papers.

Half an Hour later her lock turned, making her roll her eyes. There was only one person in this Hospital who was cunning enough to steal her keys and make copies and stupid enough to actually use them too and right now he was bursting into the office and letting the door fall shut behind him.

'Tell my Dr Cuddles why you haven't been all over my hot bod this week!'

Rolling her eyes she stood and went to close the blinds before she pushed him to sit on the couch.

'God damn it Greg! I already told you I still wasn't feeling well after the flu. Why do you have to make something so big out of this?'

'Because we used to have this beautiful amount of sex and now I feel deprived.'

His pout etched deeper onto his features as Cuddy looked at him astonished.

'Do you even care that I haven't been feeling good? Or do you just care about not getting some?'

House rolled his eyes and then pulled her to sit with him.

'C'mon...you know I'm more worried about you not feeling well. You want to tell me whats going on?'

Her heart started speeding again. Should she tell him right now? Should she wait some more? But then again House was perceptive, he would just find out on his own and maybe be angered by her not telling him right away.

The what if's made her choke on her words and she looked at House wide eyed. His eyes looked over her confused, seeing how much trouble she had with what was bothering her. Something must've been really wrong.

'Lisa?'

'Look...what I'm going to tell you is probably not what you'd like to hear. But I'm happy about it and shocked. I...kept feeling sick and the stomach bug didn't want to go. I really thought it was a bug until I was late.'

When Cuddy had finished the last sentence House's eyes had grown large. He stood and started walking around rubbing his forehead.

'I took a pregnancy test this morning, it was positive.'

'Well...those...could be wrong.'

'I was also at my ObGyn's Greg and she confirmed. I'm 6 weeks pregnant.'

House sat heavily in an armchair and stared at her in utter disbelieve. Then started shaking his head. They really had taken it easy with contraception, sometimes simply forgetting to use a condom. He guessed that he never would've believed she would actually get pregnant, it had never worked before.

And now here they sat and Lisa Cuddy was with evil spawn.

'You will keep it?'

Her eyes widened and anger flooded her body, her cheeks flushing. How could he even believe she would Abort? This was all she had ever wished for. A child of her own, something that hadn't worked before and now it did. How could he, for one second, even consider the option?

'Yes I will...is there a problem with that?'

The anger got the better of her, her voice sounding strained. She stood and picked up Christopher, cuddling him to her chest protectively.

'Look Cuddy, my family history isn't the best and I just don't want to put that on a kid.'

'You already take care of Christopher! What is the difference?!'

'The difference is that he isn't mine!'

House glared at her angrily and then stormed off slamming the door loudly, the glass vibrating in it's frames. A shudder ran through her and tears welled in her eyes and as she sat down the first few fell. Lisa hugged Christopher closer, one hand landing protectively on her tummy. The worst part was that she had hoped he would understand, maybe feel a little bit happy for her and they would be able to work things out. She knew he would be uneasy, but she had really hoped he would not question her decision and simply keep following her on their path like he did all the months before.

They had almost lived like a family, a weird one, but a family nonetheless. And now he told her he only did that because Chris wasn't their child. It pained her that he couldn't accept nor seemed to want their own child, but she would never abort.


	13. Chapter 13

Titled: Four Brothers XIII  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

To the reviewers has taken me long enough I know ):

**huddyaddicted: **Thank you for always reviewing! You've helped me so much over the last chapters believe me! I'm happy that with the latest chappy I've been more ooc.

**LANIKI: **I've never thought about Chris's role so deeply. But yea I guess he portrays a lot of the turmoil between them.

**Insanehouseaddict: **I'm happy you've enjoyed it so far. Thanks for the reviews, that makes me proud.

**Glicine: **Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter, and for getting me to put my stories up at I hope that this meets the predictions. Thanks to you to for reviewing so often.

_For today thats all. To all the not mentioned reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

* * *

**Christopher James House**

_Blythe House had always loved her Husband, no matter what, no matter how harsh his words, she stuck to him. Times would've never allowed for a wife, especially an army wife to speak up to her husband, and Blythe wouldn't break that cycle._

_She flinched when another yell of her son broke the nights silence. She yelped and swallowed a sob, closing her eyes tightly she tried to block out the reality of the situation. Blythe hung to the glass of club soda like it was a life line, as her son's yells broke her resolution one by one. _

_Gregory had, again, disagreed with his father and then, as the argument was in full swing, snarled back at his father that he would never go to the army and become a senseless idiot as he was._

_Dishes had flown and smashed on the wall, Greg tried to run away, giving his mother a shocked look as she wouldn't give him the front door key to unlock his prison, before being slammed into said door by his father. He had begged his mother, screamed for her,as he was being dragged into the basement by his hair and then thrown down the stairs. But Blythe simply started cleaning the table and then the shards of porcelain. _

_The punishment was dealt almost all night. At first Greg had yelled infidelities at his father, but after hours of beating his voice was a mere crackling, only groans making it out of his mouth as the army belt hit him._

_When John had retired for the night with slamming doors, Blythe went back into the House, preparing a bowl with warm water, getting ointments and the first aid kit and made her way into the cellar, tears streaking down her cheeks._

_She found Greg rolled tightly together on the tiled floor, in a corner where he had dragged himself into, trying to flee. He was only wearing his jeans, his upper body swollen and bloody, his face almost unrecognizable. The floor was full of blood, sweat and water, the tub in the other corner of the room half filled. Blythe shuddered as she thought of what might've happened in this basement, then she pushed those thoughts aside and squared her shoulders._

_When she first touched him Greg cowered even farther into the corner, whimpering and trying to look at her through his swollen shut eyes. She held his hand softly while she cleaned his wounds with water and Iodine and then dressed them with bandages. _

_'Oh Greg, when will you stop talking back to him?'_

_Another whimper broke from the boy, his battered body wrecking with sobs. He sucked his swollen and bleeding lip and then tried opening his eyes to glare at her._

_'Do you enjoy it Mom?'_

_He pushed her away and then crossed the room, he grabbed his shirt and with much effort he pulled it on again. Blythe broke into tears again knowing that she had chosen this way and had to go it, knowing she would never be able to protect her own child. But also knowing that she had done everything possible to not put another child into this family._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House jolted into a sitting position in his bed, panting hard, his eyes wide in terror. He had once again, like so often, relived the past beatings, one by one. The dreams so realistic that he woke with the ache on his skin, burning streaks of red before his eyes and a hate deep in his heart.

He wiped his hand over his face and shuddered. The dreams had started after Lisa had told him that she was pregnant and intent on keeping the child. He had been thrown back into his childhood and youth, when he had sworn himself that never in the world would he set an innocent child into this world.

Slumping back down Greg tried to wipe the images from his mind. But they clung to him. He could still see the basement room, could've sworn that his Father had it tiled and tubbed for one purpose only. Blood was easier to clean there, a compromise to Blythe House. The smell still stuck in his nose, after all those years that he had not been there anymore. It haunted him and made him want to retch.

A shuddery groan escaped him as he thought of the child that was to be born, a child with those gene's, a child he had never wanted, sworn himself he would never have. Why did this have to happen? How could he ever be a father to someone that might look like John House, how could he know that he wouldn't turn out like John? Just the thought of that child made him sick.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa laid rolled into a ball, on her bed, a hanky clutched in one hand, the other over her belly. She had cried for most of the night, remembering the look on House's face as she told him. She knew he wouldn't jump into the air happily and declare his undying love for her, but she had seen hatred in his eyes. Pure hate towards something that wasn't even born yet. At least, thats what she thought it was.

Cuddy wiped her eyes furiously, trying to clear her vision. How dare he even think of Abortion. She would never let this final chance pass her by, and after everything they went through, the injections and Christopher's adoption and upbringing she thought he would stick to her. She tried to think of a moment when he had disappointed her more but couldn't think of one.

'Well...I guess we'll have ...to make this work on our own.'

She sniffed and then buried her hot face into her pillow, Crying herself to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'We need to talk House.'

Cuddy shot a look at his lackeys who quickly scurried off to leave them alone, only Cameron taking more time then needed and shooting House a questioning look. When everyone had left House leaned back in his chair and gave her a once over.

'I haven't changed my mind Cuddy. I don't want a child.'

'I don't care, I can't change your mind, I know that. But I will not Abort. That is my decision.'

House shrugged and looked at the ground, already knowing what was coming. She was leaving him.

'House...I can't...how could I ever be with you? But I know that you are a big part in Christopher's life and I would never take him from you or keep you two apart. I promised it and I will stick to my promise. We'll work something out.'

House had grabbed his tennis ball and started throwing it at the wall across him, making it bounce back to him angrily.

'And I will not ask your help with the baby you won't have to be there.'

_Even if it breaks my heart._

House shrugged and threw the ball again, staring ahead angrily. Her shoulders slumped and she turned to leave but not before throwing over her shoulder:

'We'll have to work something out with when you want Chris, he misses you Greg.'

His hand missed the tennis ball by less than an inch, it flew past him and crashed against his trash can.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_'JOHN! John please let him go! Please, look he's scared, he didn't mean to do it, it was an accident! JOHN NO!'_

_Little Greg's head snapped back from the blow of the punch, the 10 year old sagging together in a heap on the floor, clutching his jaw._

_'ACCIDENT MY ASS! He dropped the plate on purpose. How dare you treat your mother like this you little bastard! She stood behind the stove all day for this, and you refuse to eat it! I saw you dropping the plate, thought you could avoid eating it then? EH? Well I will teach you!'_

_John pulled the sobbing boy up by his hair, ignoring his screams, then pulled him towards the stove where the gruel was still cooking in its pot. John House roughly pushed his son into the nearest corner, telling him with one look to dare to move. Greg, turned around crying, trying to hide his face a bruise already forming. _

_A bowl crashed down onto the counter next to him and then his small head was forced back,his mouth open and soon filled with the steaming hot gruel. Burning his throat and stomach, his body wanting to spit while John forced him to swallow by holding his mouth closed. _

_He had refused to swallow but soon the air left his lungs, he fought hard and soon turned blue from lack of Oxygen. Then everything had turned black._

_When he woke his ribs and tummy hurt and his torso was lined with purple bruises, telling of the beating as punishment for fainting. Little Greg found himself in his own bed, but no one, as always, was there to hold his hand that night, as he cried and cried._


	14. Chapter 14

Titled: Four Brothers XIV  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

* * *

**Christopher James House**

_A crash sounded from the kitchen, making House jump up from the couch and limping to it, already cursing under his breath. He found Lisa kneeling on the ground, picking up shards of glass and wiping the juice. Next to her Stood Christopher, eyes wide. He looked towards House when he came in and started stammering._

_'Dad...I'...I'm sorry...I didn't see mom...I ran...'_

_Before he could finish the sentence Greg's hand had connected painfully with his cheek._

_'GREG! STOP IT!' _

_Before he could slap Chris again she held his hand back, blocking his patch with her body._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Another night, another nightmare haunting him. He felt drained when he woke and shuddered. His worst fear, becoming like his father, was playing in his mind night after night,laughing at him. And all he wanted when he woke was turn on his side and hold her close to him.

They had managed to deal with each other at work, they were still bantering, but with a lot less flirting. He still wanted her all the time, missed her at nights. Lisa and he had worked times out for Christopher, House would take him to Lunch and at the weekend, also he could come visit them if he called before hand. He lived the divorced parents hell without ever been married.

House stood up again and went over to the crib he had bought, looking down at a peacefully sleeping Chris. He looked at his watch and then retrieved his phone speed dialing.

'Hello?'

His throat closed and he tried to swallow down the lump.

'Hey...'

'House...god...is something wrong with Christopher?'

'No...I just...'

'House it's late...what is it?'

He felt his hand shaking, blood rushing in his ears. He could still hear her screaming in his dream. Then he saw his father, raised hand, standing above him and a whimper almost made it from his throat.

'I...had ...a bad dream...'

He could hear Lisa sigh on the other line.

'Greg...listen, if you want to talk about it...'

He hung up before she could finish the sentence, the moment gone. He wanted to tell her, explain his past, show her why he felt what he felt, but whenever he tried he felt a fear creeping up his neck.

He put the receiver down and then slumped on the couch, deciding to give his insomnia another chance to keep him awake.

Half an hour later, as he was about to nap off again, a soft knock made him sit up abruptly. He limped to the door and opened it slowly, his right hand clutching his cane so he could use it, if needed, against an intruder. A hand reached out to him and landed softly on his cheek in the most gentle caress. His tired eyes closed and he leaned more into the comforting touch.

House opened the door wider and let Cuddy walk in. She was in Jeans and a pullover and some sneakers, making her short compared to him. House gave her a once over. She was well into her second trimester and radiating mother to be. Her belly was round, enormously, her cheeks glowing and her eyes bright. He had been watching her always since they separated and he had clearly seen that she was happy. Even without him.

Lisa dropped her coat on his couch and then sat to take her shoes off while Greg stood in the room, looking at her blank. She held her hands towards him and smiled softly.

'Help me up please?'

He did, then looked at her confused. She didn't say another word, simply pulled him towards his bedroom by his hand.

She had undressed and taken some of his sweatpants and a shirt, then kissed Christopher, smiling down at him before climbing into bed with House, snuggling to his side like she used to when they were still together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the middle of the next week Cuddy had found House in front of her door at night, the bags under his eyes dark and deep. She had led him in, knowing something bad must've been bothering him if it made him come to her for help. Once they arrived in her bedroom he stopped her in mid stride to her bathroom where she wanted to get changed.

He leaned his forehead against hers, like they had done so often when they wanted to say things they couldn't.

'House...'

Before Cuddy could protest he silenced her with a slow and gentle kiss. She was shocked at first, but soon raging Hormones and simply lust overcame her, making her arms snake around his neck and pull him closer.

They kept walking backwards, their tongues fighting for dominance, until House's knee's hit the bed and out of reflex he sat, their lips parting with a protesting groan from Lisa. His hands lifted her sweater up and helped her get rid of it. And for the first time, since she had told him about her pregnancy, he came eye to eye,or better to say eye to navel, with her belly, their child in there.

His hands traveled back down to the rounding, making her shudder and goosebumps form on her skin, she drew in a shuddery breath, waiting for him to pull away. But instead of bolting his hands framed her belly and he leaned his head against her tummy, before turning it so that his ear was pressed against the rounding.

Lisa released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, her hands landing on his head and stroking through his hair. Feeling the pain from his withdrawal as well as the joy of him being here and knowing that this was an emotional turmoil she didn't need.

That night he made sweet and slow love to her while her tears ran freely, knowing she would have to end it in the morning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Waking up in the morning, Lisa had a little smile playing around her lips, she turned to where House was and found...nothing. Her eyes opened immediately and she looked around, House was nowhere to be seen and her face fell. She stood slowly and put her robe on before checking on Christopher, who to her astonishment wasn't in his room. A slight panic clutched at her and she made her way, as fast as possible, downstairs.

Chris was in his playpen in the middle of her Living room, greeting her happily when he saw her.

'MAMA!!!'

She swallowed down the lump of fear as she saw him and mustered a smile.

House had pulled up a stool to her fridge, staring at the various ultrasound pictures, feeling left out all of a sudden. His fingers traveled over the latest picture and he swallowed hard as he traced the baby and it's brother or sister.

'I found out last week. I...couldn't...'

'I understand.'

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. She was having twins, their twins, pulling a brave face and most probably going through hell alone. Seeing his kids like this made him all too aware of the fact that he would indeed be a father. He had made those two with her, they had created this, together in an act of love, and that was one of the things he was most sure of. He loved her, had always done so, just not realizing what kind of love it was.

'We...House we can't do this. It just pains me too much. One second we're so close...so close that I can feel every emotion radiate from you and the next you pull up those walls around you and shut me out. Push me away, and each time it's further. I can't do this. I'm having twins and I have a two year old son, I can't wait for your insecurities to push us away. I can't let you do this to my children.'

'I want to be there.'

'Sometimes Greg, wanting is just not enough. I know you believe you're like your father but I never believed so for a second. But as always, what others think about you just doesn't matter.'

'Since when are you giving up? You never gave up on me. Don't now, let me try Lisa.'

'Greg...I can't wait for you to make up your mind and run or stay. These children will need all my attention, I simply don't have time to spare for your antics. I need someone at my side 100 or not at all and I simply don't believe that you will be here all the time. You'll have one of her moods and run.'

'Let me...Lisa please.'

House turned to her then his eyes filled with something she hadn't seen often in her life. He was hanging onto the hope like it was his last life line, his last chance. This was the only way for him to get rid of his father and finally become his own person, someone that took care of his children, maybe not all gentle and misty eyed as other parents, but in a good way nonetheless. Someone that was there for them and lifted them up when they thought they couldn't reach something alone.

'Greg...'

He grabbed her hand and looked at her forlorn.

'I need to tell you some things Cuddy...about my father...'

* * *

Sorry for the angst guys! Next chappy up as soon as possible, depends on my case load. 


	15. Chapter 15

Titled: Four Brothers XV  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Cuddy is in her second trimester, means that Chris is at least 18 months old**

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

* * *

**Christopher James House**

_House turned to her then his eyes filled with something she hadn't seen often in her life. He was hanging onto the hope like it was his last life line, his last chance. This was the only way for him to get rid of his father and finally become his own person, someone that took care of his children, maybe not all gentle and misty eyed as other parents, but in a good way nonetheless. Someone that was there for them and lifted them up when they thought they couldn't reach something alone. _

_'Greg...'_

_He grabbed her hand and looked at her forlorn. _

_'I need to tell you some things Cuddy...about my father...'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Talking was not a problem, it came natural to him, as long as it was symptoms or arguments. This however was by far more. He hadn't even told Stacy about his past, simply didn't think she needed to know. But with Cuddy it was different. She was bearing his twins, even after he had practically told her that he didn't care. And seeing the ultra sound made him long to be let back in. He couldn't understand himself, not anymore. On the one side he feared for what could happen to him, how he could change into his father on the other hand he was longing to be there, revel in her happiness, bask in the glow she emitted.

He didn't want to be alone again, he loved being with Christopher and her and missed it and the message about his children, holding her at night had put a slow ache in his heart.

Cuddy had taken the day off knowing that House needed to talk now and would probably not do so at a later point. They sat on her couch, a coffee in front of him. House stared ahead blankly trying to form words. Make her understand that John House hadn't just hit his son, like she believed, but abused him for most of his childhood. His eyes were steady on Christopher, who had been taken out of his playpen by Lisa and was sitting on the ground playing with his toy cars.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Daddy had come to visit them again and Chris was happy about it. Somehow the visits had become rare as mommy had started going round and Christopher wondered if that was the reason. He had watched with confusion but also a lot interest How mommy had grown big, he wondered how that happened since she didn't eat anything that huge.

Something he was happy about was that she told him that he would have two baby brothers or sisters. As good as mommy was with playing with him, she sometimes just didn't understand what he wanted, and she made stupid car sounds. He knew that brothers or sisters would be better with playing and he would finally have someone who understood him, at least he hoped so. Somehow Mommy had forgotten to tell him when they would come, but that was fine with him.

After Christopher played with his cars enough he decided that Greg should take some cuddling time with him, since they hadn't done that in such a long time. With his favorite stuffed animal, a Teddy bear Uncle Wilson had given him, he waddled over to Greg and then held his arms up so Greg would pick him up.

'Dada up.'

Daddy smiled a little when he picked Chris up but still looked sad. His gaze was on Mommy and her tummy and Chris wondered if they were sad because of her swelling belly. Maybe she was sick with that Twin thing they talked about and Daddy tried to fix her. Christopher knew that where Dad worked he did things to people which made them feel better and Mom sometimes did it too, it was probably just her hobby since she was usually a paper lady. Daddy called her Boss lady so Chris assumed that was what she did, he just couldn't figure out what a Boss does.

Christopher looked around between his parents and saw them both looking sad. He had learned more words now but still only understood very little. Like Twin and father and cry. So he assumed that it wasn't a good talk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You wanted to talk...about your father?'

'I need to ...make you understand.'

'Understand what?'

Lisa tried to stay calm, wringing her hands, not really sure if this would lead somewhere. He was already closing off again, biting his lip trying to think about what to say.

'Why...why the prospect of having children didn't cheer me senseless.'

Softly House bounced a fussing Chris and gave him his toddlers cup, the boy drinking greedily. It was giving the exact opposite picture from what he was trying to tell her.

'I want to know and understand House, but only if you're ready to tell.'

'I have no choice do I? Either I...Lisa I want this, us. I want to try and I know you don't think it will be enough, and frankly I think it won't ever be enough, because I will never be what you deserve but I need you to...keep believing in me. I need you to steer me again, like you always do. You need to steer me through being a father, I will need help with family stuff. You've given me a hundred chances already, and yes here I am, asking for another one.'

'Where does this all come from? Why now...after pushing me away for almost 6 months?'

'I needed to see...I don't really know Lisa. I just feel that I...I long for, I miss you and Chris, miss having you close. I feel better when I'm with you, my nightmares...are gone when I'm with you.'

'I understand all this Greg, and it honors me and really I want to believe. But try to understand my point. I fear for the moment that you have one of your days again, maybe not soon ...maybe not for years, but what if it happens, do you think our children could understand you the way I do? Do you think they could understand why their Daddy reacts so different? Or why he up and leaves? I cannot do this with you close, but not doing anything. Either you're here 100 or not at all, because I can't have a 4th child on my hands. I need a partner not just a lover.'

'I want to be all that! I really do, but I can't make it happen alone. I need you to help me, and I n´know thats more stress for you but give me a chance.'

'What Greg...what made you so unsure of yourself with children? Why the hell do you feel you can't have any of your own, because if you feel repulsed them you better tell me.'

'I hate my father.'

Lisa shook her head and sighed.

'I know you told me.'

'He wasn't just strict, or disapproving of what I do. I...it happened the first time when I was 6, I threw in a window with a baseball. When I woke again it was the next day and I could almost not breath because of my broken rips. It went like this until...I became too big for him...'

His words were heavy with emotion, the first time she heard it crackle like this, and in this moment, when Cuddy looked at him, he was a ten year old locked in this grown up mans body, and he was afraid. She reached for his hand and grabbed it in a supportive gesture while inside she wanted to scream. She had guessed he was hit, but he meant abuse.

'How could you ever believe you'll be like him? Look at you and Christopher.'

'I fear that...I am like him and they are like me. It's irrational I know that. I never said I ticked right. But I want to be close, somehow...anyhow.'

House's head leaned on Christopher's taking in the baby smell, his hand being squeezed by Lisa.

'Probation House, that's all I'm offering for now. You better not disappoint me. There will be rules and you will abide to them.'

He nodded slowly and then put Christopher on the ground so he could lean to her and frame her face with his hands, leaning in to gently kiss her. Their foreheads stayed together, both set of eyes closed and one of his hands softly landed on her belly.

* * *

I am still not quite sure that I can make them work out yet. I hope you enjoyed. 


	16. Chapter 16

Titled: Four Brothers XV  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Cuddy is in her second trimester, means that Chris is at least 18 months old**

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

_Merlynnod: _But it will work out. As you can see in the first chapter which shows the end. The later chapters only describe how we come there._  
_

* * *

**Christopher James House**

House had had the most amazing dream ever, where he was solving cases whenever he wanted, had to do no clinic hours and Cuddy was his little sex kitten, well at least the last part was true. But before he could offer her his conference table he felt a shaking and then something whispered.

'Mhhh...wha...what?'

He found himself on her couch, where he had taken a nap earlier on and Lisa was leaning over him giving him the perfect view of her...

'OUCH! What did you do that for?'

A couch pillow had hit him square in the face and Cuddy was glaring at him.

'Stop ogling me.'

He groaned and pushed himself in a sitting position, taking the Vicodin she handed him.

'Why did you wake me?'

'Because I have a Doctors appointment today. If you want to stay here you would have to watch Chris, if you want to come then we'll take him with us and bring him to Wilson'

House nodded and then stood, grabbing his cane.

'I'll come with you. I have a bet with Wilson about sex of the children.'

'You want to find out?'

'You don't?'

Cuddy looked back at him unsure and shrugged.

'I really don't know, let's see when we're there ok?'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'House stop glaring! You can wait another three months with the bet. Not that I think it's a good thing to bet about our unborn children. '

'How can you not want to know? What about getting the rooms ready? So many colors to chose from but only one will fit the sex. By the way...where the hell do you want to put them?'

'I've looked at some houses...'

'You know you need to decide in order to get moved?'

She stopped walking and turned to him, smiling at him sweetly one of her delicate hands pressed against his chest. House swallowed hard, he hated it when Cuddy looked at him like this.

'Actually 'we' need to decide because even if you want to stay in your apartment the house has to be close to your place and I hope that you will at least help me pack and unpack stuff. For the rest I've hired movers.'

'What do you mean 'even if you want to stay in your apartment'?'

Lisa dipped her head forward examining her shoes, suddenly not so sure looking anymore.

'Well...I would want you in the house, but I know not to cage you and maybe it's for the best if we don't move in together. Though I did find this House which would have an extra apartment over the Garage...where...we could put in your piano...Oh I don't know, ok?'

With that her mood swung into huffy and annoyed and she stormed of once again, leaving him to follow her with Chris, both men looking a bit baffled. He caught up with her after the nurses station, grinning a bit.

'Does Cuddles want to play house with the mean old doctor?'

House asked her in a sickening sweet voice to which she turned abruptly, her finger stabbing his chest with each word.

'If this would be the relationship one expects from a couple with THREE kids then we wouldn't have this conversation. You would have offered to look for houses or surprised me with ideas and I wouldn't need to beg you to move in and try, even against your loner attitude's, to be with us. Because thats the right thing to do and not wait for me, whom you impregnated with twins, to beg.'

He merely raised his eyebrows, looking around him at all the people and nurses who had stopped to watch the outburst, the nurses with mouth's wide open since nobody had known he was the father of Cuddy's kids nor that it were twins.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once they were back home Cuddy had made her way to the bedroom with slumped shoulders, still ashamed about her earlier outburst. After feeding Chris and putting him down for his Lunch nap he followed her. Lisa was on her side on the bed, crying, her back to the door. Slowly Greg laid down behind her, spooning her and stroking her tummy softly.

'I feel...so stupid...for...flipping...like that!'

Her voice was ridden with Hiccups, shaking her body. House really felt he couldn't deal with hormonal and sobbing boss lady, but since he was still on probation he sighed and then tried to find words.

'You...don't have to say...anything.'

'It's hormones.'

'I know that...I'm the Endocrinologist.'

'They would have known soon enough.'

Greg kissed her neck tenderly and held her until her crying subsided and she fell asleep. Her first Saturday off in a long time. She had deserved the calm. And while she slept, he went Online shopping for a nice house for her, them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Lisa woke later it was already getting late outside. The house was eerily quite and she wondered If House had left without waking her. As she walked through the corridor she heard the faint giggle of Christopher and had to smile. His laughing had always done that to her, no matter how sad or down she felt, he could always cheer her.

As she stepped into her kitchen she was met with the smell of something delicious simmering on the stove. Greg stood before the stove, Christopher's high chair next to him, he was blowing on something on the spoon before letting the boy taste it.

'What do you think Chris? Will Mommy like it?'

Christopher clapped his hands excitedly and smiled, then looked past House and waved at her.

'Mama!'

House turned to her and smirked.

'Look who's raised from her sleep while daddy slaved over the stove.'

'MAMA!'

'Yeap the one and only.'

As she lifted Christopher out of his high seat she stuck her tongue out at House and then looked down at the pot.

'Pasta.'

'I never promised I could cook.'

'That's fine, believe me. Thanks for cooking Greg.'

She pecked him softly and then sat with Chris at the Island Counter, feeding him what House had already prepared.

'You said you looked at house's, did you pick one too?'

'No not yet, I had narrowed it down, but as I said I had hoped...'

'What if I told you I would have a place, you would just have to say yes or no?'

The look she gave him was pure confusion.

'I would probably wonder how you managed so fast...do you mean it? You have a place?'

'I arranged a meeting for you with the sales person. Tomorrow if you want to take a look at the house.'

'Is this for me or for...us?'

* * *

Yes I'm leaving you there, I am that mean. 


	17. Chapter 17

Titled: Four Brothers XVII  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

_**glicine:**_ hope this is long enough. LOL sorry I am really tired.

_**Merlynnod: **_Haha yea evil is funny

**_napd567: _**I hope I was withing your set timeline, enjoy!

* * *

**Christopher James House**

_'What if I told you I would have a place, you would just have to say yes or no?'_

_The look she gave him was pure confusion. _

_'I would probably wonder how you managed so fast...do you mean it? You have a place?'_

_'I arranged a meeting for you with the sales person. Tomorrow if you want to take a look at the house.'_

_'Is this for me or for...us?'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The silence stretched into what seemed to be minutes and were probably just seconds, Lisa's face falling more and more. She busied her shaking hands with folding the dish towel she had just used, then opening it again and once more folding it. Before she could start the process once more House's hand landed on hers, holding them still.

'Cuddy...I won't say yes or no. Because we both know I will need the time to adjust. Is that ok?'

She bit her lip, feeling her hormones raging inside of her wanting to cry, scream and smile at the same time. She knew he needed that time, she knew that House needed his time to settle his mind around the fact and that if she pressed him it would never work between them. So she nodded and looked down, trying to keep her emotions under check.

House rolled his eyes and lifted her chin with his index so she had to look at him but again she averted his eyes.

'You want me to be absolutely open to you, but you need to be able to deal with that too. I know you hoped we'd jump into happy housing bliss together. But you know that this won't ever be easy between us? Even if I do try we will have issues.'

Instead of answering she simply leaned against him, as far as her baby belly allowed.

'I hate being like this. I don't even know what I want.'

House laid his hands on her tummy and smirked down at it.

'Definitely my Children.'

Snorting Cuddy slapped his shoulder playfully and then stepped onto her tip toes to kiss him tenderly.

'Will you come with me tomorrow?'

'I guess I can do that.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The house was beautiful and would fit their needs perfect, at least Lisa had decided so. While she looked at every corner with the Realtor, House walked through the garage and up into the extra apartment. It was a spacious room with a little kitchenette and an extra bathroom and would be a perfect place for his Piano and his own little space.

Cuddy's idea from earlier on was probably not so bad. He would be able to be with his family and still have a refuge.

He slowly made his way back with Chris, the boy walking at his side, steadying himself on House's pants. Once the little one saw his Mother he ran towards her squealing and reaching his hands up.

'Up...Mama.'

With a little difficulty she picked him up and kissed his cheek.

'So? Do you like it Greg?'

'I think it's the best option for both of us and for the kids. Enough space, big garden... '

She smiled at him and then nodded to the Realtor.

'We'll take it'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A few weeks later they had, with the help of movers and Wilson, moved into the new place. While Lisa was mostly only packing the men moved the stuff between the places and while she was unpacking again the next day Wilson and House moved House's stuff into the new place.

Cuddy was well into her last trimester, her belly huge, feet swollen and attitude ever so grumpy. Her mood swings had stopped swinging and stayed at pissed off and it had gotten even worse when Wilson and House had suggested maternity leave and the board had backed them up.

'I can't believe you dare to go against me! You of all people Wilson!'

Her death glare met Wilson, who broke out into sweat and tried to bring further space between them in her office, shooting a _please help me_ look towards House.

'Don't look at me, I would've used a lot less subtle way to force her into maternity leave.'

Cuddy glared at House who simply stared back and Wilson tried to use the moment to flee, only to be stopped by her harsh voice.

'Well since you are so keen on me leaving Dr. Wilson, I am sure you will be more than willing to take over my clinic hours, together with Dr. House.'

Both men gaped, only Wilson sobered and nodded, leaving after he was dismissed.

'That is so not fair Cuddy! You know yourself you'll have to go on maternity leave.'

She gave him a superior smile and told him to leave.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Another Case, another solved puzzle and another night he came home after 10. The lights in their House, he still had to get used to that prefix, was switched off.

The only downside he had found in the House was its stairs, but the rails and the cane helped him up those and he knew that if he wanted to be with his kids and Cuddy he had to live with stairs. He made his way up to the second floor and went to the bathroom first, to get rid of his clothes, then he went to the bedroom hoping that Cuddy's earlier grudge had passed.

She was sprawled in the middle of the bed, laying on her back, her round belly rising high. It was somehow, even to him as a Dr., unbelievable that inside of her were their two babies. He stood for a minute or two, just gazing at her, taking it all in.

'I'm still mad at you.'

Her voice was husky with sleep and as she turned to her side he saw her eyes were heavy lidded.

'I would still do it. And you know you've been irrational, thats the only reason you flipped at me and Wilson.'

He sat heavily and rubbed his thigh absentmindedly, the strain of the day a thumping pain in his thigh. Behind him Cuddy sat up and leaned against the headboard, sighing frustrated.

'It was still my decision when to go to the board.'

Snorting House laid down beside her.

'How were the twins treating you today?'

On the top of the belly a little bulge formed and then vanished, repeating that for some time while Lisa rolled her eyes and rubbed over the place softly.

'As you can see.'

His bigger hand covered hers over the bulge and they sat unmoving for some time, just feeling together until the babies had calmed inside of her.

'Chris missed you tonight. He was especially grumpy. I guess he's annoyed because I can't really pick him up or play with him.'

'Hopefully he won't be this way when the twins are born. They mean that a lot of attention will be drawn away from him.'

' We'll manage, we have to. I got the pictures today from Christopher painting my tummy. I wanted to get them framed and hang them on the wall in the nursery. And don't forget that Chris and I will be at Tamara's grave tomorrow, it's her birthday.'

'Yea well I'll be stuck in clinic all of tomorrow since Satan sentenced me to doubles for being reasonable.'

Her fist bumped his shoulder roughly before she kissed his neck and then yawned.

House looked down at her thoughtful before stroking his hand over her tummy, his gazes shifting to contemplating.

'This could actually be working right?'

Lisa smiled tenderly and raised her hand to stroke his cheek, drawing his gaze to her. They blue's met, the freckles aligned before their bodies shifted together, each the other's gravity, pulling them slowly together until her lips softly moved over hers.

* * *

Phew...done...took me all day. I had a funny short term writers block. 


	18. Chapter 18

Titled: Four Brothers XVIII  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

* * *

**Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew House & William Gregory House**

_'See you later, I'll come by the Hospital with Chris for lunch.'_

_'Maybe by then Wilson and I will already have burned the place down. '_

_House waggled his brows but then pulled her in for another longish kiss before going back to his breakfast and morning paper._

_After she had left with Chris he had called Wilson and told him he wouldn't be in till lunch because he was adding some surprise finishing touches in the nursery._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

By the time Lisa and Christopher had made it back from Tamara's grave to her car the rain had started pelting straight down, creating a water curtain where one could barely see a few feet wide.

For a moment Cuddy had thought about just waiting it out in the coffee shop across the street, but looking at the watch confirmed that she would run late for her Lunch date with Greg.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

By 11 House had finished Putting up pictures on the walls of the nursery. Showing Lisa in several states of pregnancy as well as a picture of her with Greg at her side and Christopher on her lap. He took a shower and then headed for the Hospital before the dark clouds could open over him. Making it impossible to drive even in a car, at least thats what the weather man had predicted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The cafeteria was full with visitors and sick people, eating and chatting almost to cheery for such a day. Cuddy made her way around the tables in a criss cross way to reach the one House had chosen with Wilson, the two talking agitated. House turned though when he heard the tell tale clicking of her pumps.

They ate in silence, Lisa not really hungry due to the twins activity.

'I need to go to my ObGyn today and I would like to leave Chris with tha day care for that time. Could you get him there?'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The rain had let up a bit and still most people had stayed off the streets. The weather so cold and grey that it made even the happiest person melancholic. It was generally a bad day to go outside.

_Tick _

It had been a second only, but to Lisa Cuddy it had seemed like a lifetime as she watched the truck coming closer through her side window, her mouth and eyes wide open in terror. Seconds passed like minutes, the red truck running over its red light at full speed, coming closer and closer still, her hands clutching the steering wheel, her eyes closing as she waited for the inevitable.

_Tock_

Another second passed and the only sound registering to her muted hearing was the braking sounds of the truck as the driver tried to stop the tons of steel.

_Tick_

The loud bang and the crushing sound of deforming steel and bursting glass filled the air, a heavy smell of burn and fuel emitted by both cars.

_Tock_

The first auto parts battered her frame as her car and with it her body was thrown, she screamed but that was swallowed by the thunderous sound. The flying glass from the windows cut her everywhere but that wasn't what she had felt first. The first feeling was that of her body being ripped in two, as if an Iron fist had hit her straight into the guts, the pain flowing through her system.

_Tick_

The two cars finally came to a halt somewhere. But she didn't register that anymore, the blinding pain putting her into unconsciousness. If she would've been awake still she would have felt the ripping sensation in her lower abdomen and with worries she would've looked down to see her pants slowly absorbing the blood streaming down between her thighs. She would've looked down in Horror and cried for help while her body slowly registered each ache, one for one.

_Tock_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson had almost fallen out of his chair when he got the call from the ER, his heart had slowed and then started hammering in his chest while he listened to the details. When he hung up cold sweat broke out all over him, his skin taking on an ashen look.

His first thought was to find House since the ER staff wasn't able to. He searched frantically while giving out orders to each nurse to page Dr. House. James had looked everywhere, even in House's office, where he only found the raging beeper. A nurse told him a bit later that Dr. House was at day care with his son. And sure enough that's where a now frantic Wilson found an unknowing Greg House, playing with his toddler son.

House looked up and spotted Wilson outside of the daycare, an odd air hanging around his younger friend, who's eyes were darting back and forth and his skin was wide and sweaty. Cautiously House sat Christopher down before going outside, feeling the air shift somehow with something, some emotion he couldn't explain, and suddenly he felt an ounce of dread.

'James you look like your whole ward just died under your hands...oops wait that is actually possible.'

'Greg...You need to come with me.'

'Look Cuddy is a really jealous woman and I already told you as long as I am with her we can never happen.'

Before James could say another word, could calmly try to explain, a nurse ran up to them.

'Dr House, Dr Wilson we need you now. The trauma room is prepared but decisions concerning the babies will have to be made.'

An ice cold weight plummeted down his guts and Greg felt like heaving up and out of him. His face set in a stony facade as he looked towards Wilson, hoping against all odds that it wasn't who he thought they talked about.

'House...Lisa was in an accident while driving to her doctors appointment. She was hit by a truck that ran over a red light. It's not...it doesn't look good and they need you down there, she needs you.'

It was the last thing he really remembered anyone saying to him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
Still a little hard to say what's going on _

In the ER everything was busy but that didn't register to Greg House has he silently made his way towards trauma room. His gait was heavy and painful as his resolution started to ebb away step by step. He wasn't thinking about what he would see in there. He simply couldn't, all he did was scream inside.

_Still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
Still a little BIT of your face I haven't kissed  
You step a little closer each day  
Still I can't say what's going on_

People seemed to part to make him way until he reached the room he feared so much.. Doctors say you are never prepared for anything in life. But Gregory House had always prided himself in being different. He had seen countless trauma room patients, he imagine what she would look like to prepare himself. But what he saw when he pushed the door open, he was definitely not prepared for.

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannonball  
_

Her skin was a white, bluish tint, countless bleeding cut and purple bruises lined her skin. Her leg was being set while countless other doctors tried to estimate the broad spectrum of injuries. His breath caught in his throat and he had to lean against the door heavily because he feared he wouldn't be able to stand anymore.

_Still a little bit of your song in my ear  
Still a little bit of your words I long to hear  
You step a little closer to me  
So close that I can't see what's going on _

'Oh god Lisa...'

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannon _

He wasn't sure if he had said it out loud, it didn't sound like his own voice. A doctor turned to him and started asking him countless questions, not really registering to him as he answered stoically.

'Dr. House...we need to deliver the babies now.'

'THEN DO IT! DO IT GOD DAMNIT AND IF YOU DON'T SAVE HER I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE!'

He was pulled out by Wilson after that breakout, trying to rip free but held by a male nurse.

'House...you can't do anything now than wait and pray!'

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to cry  
So come on courage!  
Teach me to be shy  
'Cause it's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna scare her  
It's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna lose  
It's not hard to grow  
When you know that you just don't know _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Half an hour later two tiny boys had been brought into the world, crying full of life while there mother was slowly losing hers.

* * *

Thats all for tonight. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! 


	19. Chapter 19

Titled: Four Brothers XIX  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

* * *

**Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew House & William Gregory House**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The soft beeping of the Incubator machines filled the NICU room, while two baby boys slept peacefully, beanies on and tubes sticking from their noses. Other than that they had been a little over a month too early nothing had been wrong to them, and even years later everyone known to them would call them blessed, just like their older brother was.

They had been given unique names, even before they where born, by their parents. The first born had been named Daniel Matthew and the second was given the name William Gregory, and nobody had thought that both names would mean so much. Both parents had decided they would chose one name for each baby.

Daniel was given to the first by his father, it was Hebrew and stood for God is my Judge, and in retrospect that had seemed to save his live. His second name was chosen by his mother and meant gift of God, and for his mother they had always been just that.

William was the choice of the boys father, and had derived from a German name, it meant protector and his father wished he would always be that to those around him. Gregory was Greek and meant watchful or alert and fit the child perfectly as he had curiosity sparkling in his big blue eyes, just like his father.

To their father however, this all meant nothing at the moment, his only thoughts revolving around their mother who was fighting for her life to be with them. He sat, silently watching them while they slept, wringing his hands and trying to get his thoughts in order before they could drive him mad. Trying to block out bad thoughts of Lisa leaving him like that.

She wouldn't, she had sworn hadn't she? But then the obligation would end with death. A shaky sigh escaped Greg's throat, his hand wiping his tired face. An hour had gone by since Lisa was brought into ER, and House knew that waiting before it would be even worse, hearing the machines or sitting in the gallery was no option. He wondered how other families could do it, stand up there fearing that the next second the flatline beep would sound.

For the first time in years he felt utterly helpless and insignificant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'I called her mother, she will be here by tomorrow. I refrained from calling your parents, but I'm sure...they would like to know. '

'I told my mother that we were awaiting twins and had a one and a half year old. That is all they ...he needs to know.'

'By the way...Christopher...House he needs you too. '

'I know that. I asked the ducklings to take him with them to the cafeteria for something to eat, then they'll bring him here. Thanks Wilson for helping.'

'For what it's worth House...the boys are handsome.'

Wilson left, his shoulders hanging and still he played the strong and optimistic one. Knowing that was exactly what House needed.

Half an hour later, just as Cameron walked up the corridor, Christopher running before her and towards him, a doctor from the ER team came up to him, telling him that they could stabilize her for the moment, but apparently had found she was bleeding into her brain on top of her other internal injuries.

'DADA!!! Dada up...'

House picked his son up awkwardly and nodded to the doctor allowing the needed treatments before turning back to Cameron.

'Can you take my Clinic hours?'

'Sure...how is Dr. Cuddy?'

House said nothing, turned and walked to the NICU window with Chris, pointing inside and telling him about his baby brothers with a thick voice.

'Mama?'

'She's not here...she is not feeling good.'

'MAMA!'

'Shhh please Chris.'

House bounced the boy and looked inside the room solemnly. Closing his eyes he imagined Cuddy sitting between the beds, staring at her babies in awe with happy tears in her eyes. As he opened his eyes she vanished and a lump in his throat formed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As the day turned into the night Lisa was finally out of surgery, and half way stable to be brought into ICU. Wilson had taken Christopher with him for the night, the child angrily demanding both his parents while Wilson walked away with him, but House knew that the small one couldn't stay. He needed his sleep and House would have to make sure that he wouldn't see Lisa with all the tubes, knowing it would scare Chris.

House sat in front of her room after she had been brought in, Nurses and Dr.'s bustling around the station alert. When his phone rang around 8 he chose to ignore it, but the caller was persistent, looking at the ID he saw that it was Wilson and already could guess what was wrong. With a sigh he flipped the phone open.

'Just sing him a song! When he can't sleep we sing to him.'

'Sing what?'

'A children's song goodness...you gotta know some I thought you had to sing Julie to sleep. Look maybe you know that song Cuddy sings him always, it's Yiddish and called 'rozinkes mit mandlen'.'

'I think I have that somewhere in an old children's book. What if that doesn't help?'

'He will fall asleep eventually. Just try to make him stop crying so he doesn't get a sore throat, let him stay with you. I have to hang up...they told me I can see her.'

'Wish her well from me.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House had been tempted to run into her room, pain thrown to the wind, but then, as he was just about to pull the door open he stopped. House took a deep calming breath and then pushed and walked in, closing the glass door behind him again. The blinds had been closed to allow her privacy and keep her from curious stares.

As he saw Lisa, laying lifeless in bed, her skin white and almost shine through, he gulped hard. If they hadn't told him she made it he would suspect she was dead. Tubes and machines where all over her, a machine breathing for her, another regulating the morphium drip and so on. Where her skin wasn't white it was purple, red or torn open and stitched back together. The worst she looked on her left side, smaller cuts and bruises over her face and neck, her head bandaged and her arm in a cast as well as her leg.

The linen was covering her to her middle, hiding her C-section wound and the tube coming from her lower middle from the catheters. A drip was attached to her right arm, antibiotics flooding her system.

House stood numbly gazing at her, taking the look in, then leaned heavily on his cane as he walked to her bedside and sat in the chair that had been sat up by her right. Gently he took her right hand into his. It was ice cold. He folded his hands over it like in prayer, kissing her scraped knuckles and then leaned his forehead against it, feeling breathless.

'Don't you dare leave us Cuddy. You can't. We have two handsome sons. I named them like we said. First born was Daniel Matthew and second was William Gregory. I saw them, they're a bit tiny but otherwise doing good. Chris was excited to see them. As if he understood who they are. Now all you gotta do is open your eyes and tell me to shut the hell up so you can keep sleeping.'

There was nothing, no twitch of her hand or another body part, no change in heart rate or breathing. She was just there.

'Come on Lisa...please...please don't leave me alone.'

House stared at her for hours, looking if there was any sign of her being there still. After the surgery the Dr.'s hadn't been sure of the amount of brain damage. He knew it would show, the longer she stayed in coma the bigger brain damage.

In the middle of the night his body started protesting, he couldn't keep awake anymore, his eyes slowly drifting close, her hand still firmly grasped in his.


	20. Chapter 20

Titled: Four Brothers XX  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Thanks to my beta readers, Nitsa and rockxhuddy!**

taken from http://en. Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

* * *

**Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew House & William Gregory House**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The sound of a heart machine is a steady 1 to 2 seconds apart beep. After hours of listening to this sound you barely noticed it anymore. An adult had a heartbeat per minute rate ranging from 70 to 80 bpm. In V-Fib (ventricular fibrillation) the heart rate would jump to an arrhythmic bpm from 300 to 800, blood circulation will cease — as evidenced by lack of pulse, blood pressure and respiration — and eventually death will occur. V-Fib was marked by an alarm signal.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In his half wake state House could feel the way his shoulders had tensed during night from the awkward sleeping position, his legs had fallen asleep and were blissfully numb so he wasn't sure if he felt a pain in his leg at all. But one thing he felt for sure, Lisa's hand was moving in his, soft but definitely movement.

When he opened his eyes and looked up he saw that her eyes where moving under the lids.

'Lisa? C'mon...open your eyes...'

House squeezed her hand softly and waited, hoping that the next few seconds he would see her blue orbs gazing at him again. Leaning over her he whispered reassuring things into her ear, begging her to wake for their children, for him. And then she did. Her eye lids slowly opened before closing again for the light was too bright, House pushed the Nurses button next to her bed and then stroked her uninjured cheek.

Again Lisa forced her eyes to open with much difficulty, by now Nurses where streaming into the room, followed by Foreman who immediately started giving instructions and starting his testing. Her eyes went wide in panic at so many people, she looked confused, eyes darting back and forth between all the people.

Before the tube could be pulled from her the heart monitors beeping was speeding up, faster and faster, Lisa grabbing at her throat and trying to pull the tube in fear she would suffocate. Nurses held her back as Greg tried to calm her. Before House could understand what was happening with her The heart monitor alarm had gone off.

'She's going into V-Fib get me the Defi cart NOW!'

Foreman yelled while checking her pulse and heart rate on the monitor. House was standing at her bed, looking at her in confusion.

'HOUSE! House get the hell out! GET HIM OUT!'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ten minutes, they could just be ten minutes, or alter your life. Ten minutes after Lisa had gone into V-fib, Foreman came back out of her room, giving him a pitiful stare. And before House could push past him Foreman stopped him with a hand on his arm.

'House...her heart rate is back to normal. V-fib seemed to have been caused by the stress at waking up. We pulled the tube and are currently giving her oxygen cause her stats are low. Her brain damage is minor.'

'How...minor?'

'Before you go back in...I've asked her the normal diagnostic questions after head injuries. She could answer what her name was, that she was a doctor. She couldn't answer date, place or family relations. We'll have to make some more tests today. Just...don't stress her about her memory.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa was, to understate, confused. A few hours ago she had just been told by one of the doctors that she was missing some memories due to an accident. Well she was sure that was what happened since her whole body felt like a tractor went over her and then reversed. After the Doctors and Nurses had done tests and pulled tubes and catheters out she slept a painkiller induced dreamless and heavy sleep, a little scared not to wake up again.

She had felt weak and tired all the time, the painkillers robbing her energy, the wounds healing slowly and painfully. Everyday people would bustle in and out of the room. Her mother had been there but was not really telling much. Lisa had asked what was wrong but the only thing her mother had revealed that she wasn't to be stressed with all the things that she had forgotten until she was feeling better. The emotional stress, Dr Foreman had said, would be too much.

A week after she woke the information flow to her was still more than slow. Before she could think about her lost memories anymore someone walked in again, it was the limping guy that always had spent time with her, but neither he nor her mother nor anyone else wanted to confirm nor decline that he was her boyfriend or simply and old friend concerned. He stood at the foot of her bed and gave her a solemn stare and then walked further to stand before the large window, gazing out silently.

'You again. Are you going to tell me what your relations to me are now? Are you one of the Doctors here?'

'No and Yes.'

'Are you one of my doctors?'

'No.'

'What...are you doing in here then?'

'Your window lets me look into that ER doc's changing room. From my window I can only look into the Dean's office...I tell ya that is one huge ass for the mankind.'

'That's harassment.'

House chuckled mirthlessly and turned to her, contemplating for a second.

'You never complained before.'

Before either of them could say more Wilson walked into the room, bearing a teddy bear on one arm and Christopher on the other.

'I'm sorry House but I can't calm him anymore. He is crying most of the time that you're not there and I really need back to oncology.'

House nodded understanding. Wilson had offered to keep Chris as long as House needed to spend his day and night with Lisa at the Hospital but the boy had gotten sadder by the day. Crying most of the time that he wasn't with his father at the Hospital, looking at his brothers. Now he was in Lisa's room for the first time since the accident, his eyes brightening immediately when he saw her, his tiny hands and arms reaching for her desperately.

'MAMA!'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Something was different with Christopher's Mama. She had that funny colors all over her and a blanket around her head, arm and leg. Maybe she was dressing up for something again. Sometimes she did that for something called Donor. He was happy tho. As much as he liked the Wilson guy, he wasn't happy about having been shipped off. Chris called for his mother happily and reached his arms towards her, waiting for her to take him into his arms and cuddle him. He had at least deserved as much.

But instead of cuddling him, like he deserved for eating the Wilson food, she looked at him with wide eyes. In that moment Christopher feared that Wilson had dressed him all wrong and he was looking ridiculous now.

'Mama...hug!'

He tried again, looking sadly and reaching harder but Wilson wouldn't let go. Papa was talking to him in whispers and then took him instead. Wilson left with some nice words towards mommy and then Christopher and his parents were alone again. He desperately clung to his father, crying in earnest now because he wasn't hugged back by Mama. He probably had something hideous on him.

Dad bounced him but that couldn't cease the tears from falling. He had looked forward to seeing mom and dad again and now he feared he had done something wrong to upset mom. Maybe thats why they had given him to Wilson.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Please...Cuddy do us both a favor and just hug him to your good side before he breaks into a real fit.'

'I...he said...Oh my god..I can't remember my own child.'

'Please calm...god I can't deal with two crying people ok? I can barely deal with one!'

He saw she was getting agitated again, on top of the tiredness and pain she felt. He knew this was overwhelming her .

'Just for a second, then We'll leave you to rest.'

While he was handing over a crying Christopher Cuddy looked at the boy with huge unsure eyes but took him nonetheless. Soon the little one calmed and House took him again, kissing the hot temple and whispering.

'I'll be back later...'

He squeezed her hand softly and then left, knowing she needed time, painkillers and a lot of space.

* * *

I'm sorry for not putting in reviewer related comments but I'm just so damn tired. It's in the middle of the night here. I'll do it next time, promised. 


	21. Chapter 21

Titled: Four Brothers XXI  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Thanks to my beta readers, Nitsa and rockxhuddy!**

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

* * *

**Christopher, Daniel and William**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_'Look there's still a spot.' _

_Laughter filled the room and a tiny hand,with red paint all over it softly stroked over her swollen belly, wiping the paint everywhere._

_She laughed fully as the boy looked at his fingers cross eyed and then wiped his hands on the old shirt she had put on him. He looked absolutely adorable, the shirt more than 3 sizes too big. It was his fathers who hadn't been able to make it home early due to another case._

_Grabbing the camera she made the snapshots and then went with her boy to the bathroom, the two taking a longish relaxing bath together._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tears escaped her eyes when she woke, devoid of any memory of her son but the one she had just dreamed about. And Lisa couldn't even be sure that that was a real memory or just a dream. She had known that apparently she had been pregnant with twins before the accident happened, they had to be delivered due to her internal bleedings. Her mother had showed her pictures of her sons but until they where off the oxygen they had to stay in NICU, the doctors also wanting to make absolutely sure that nothing had harmed them during the accident.

The day before She had met Christopher, her oldest son, and she was heartbroken that she could not remember him at all.

Outside House was just strolling into the corridor after having visited the twins and bringing Chris to day care. Under his arm was a scrapbook filled with pictures of Cuddy and Chris and sometimes even him. As he walked into her room he found Lisa on her bed, crying silently. Wiping her eyes furiously she put on her brave face when House walked in.

'Why did nobody tell me about Christopher?'

Pulling a chair close to her bed he sighed then sat handing her the baby scrapbook.

'It's a little more difficult than you think and we didn't want to stress you even more after telling you that you have two twin sons.'

'We! We have two twin sons. I remember a little more about you now. And since you are the only one always here and with me as well as with the children. Stop keeping things from me!'

The last part was half yelled but House didn't give her the satisfaction of flinching.

'We can't flood you with everything. You want to know why we hold things back? Because I will not watch you hurt again! You need to take baby steps, one at a time.'

Huffing Lisa flipped the book open, images flooding her mind, just fractures of memories, fractures she couldn't put together.

'The thing with Christopher is difficult. He isn't ours. His mother died when he was a baby, she was a good friend of yours and left you with custody. You adopted Chris. Thats Tamara his mother.'

The first picture in the book was that of a middle aged Asian woman smiling into the camera brightly, practically glowing, her hands proudly pointing to her very large belly. Lisa stroked over the picture ever so softly trying to remember her.

'She was beautiful.'

'I never knew her.'

'Can I see the twins today?'

Sighing House looked at her sternly.

'I can't move you, Evil nurse Brenda would kill me.'

'Bring them here. Dr Chase told me they are doing good. Please I want to see my babies.'

She looked at him desperately and he couldn't say no anymore.

'I think I can do that after Lunch. Then the last of their examinations will be done.'

Lisa flipped through the pages looking at the pictures longingly.

'Tell me about us Hou...Greg.'

'Not much to tell. You finally gave into your hots for me.'

An incredulous look and snort from her told him she didn't believe a word he said.

'We've...known each other for a long time. It just happened and Chris played a big part in it. I helped you some with him and he liked me.'

'A little matchmaker.'

'You want to see him? He would be happy to see you.'

Nodding she handed House the book again.

'Keep it. I will get Chris. Anything I can bring you?'

'You could get a nurse with a pump before my chest explodes.'

Pulling a face Lisa looked down at her chest and flinched at the uncomfortable pressure. One thing no one had considered was all the milk flooding her breasts or pumping it off. There was no way she could breast feed the twins until all the antibiotics and pain killers where 100 out of her system.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Dada!'

With a squeal of happiness Christopher shot towards him, more and more sure on his own legs each day, since he had to walk a lot. In the last few weeks neither Cuddy nor House could carry him around much and that had only been beneficial for tiny Cuddy's walking performance.

'Hey devil spawn. What do you say about visiting your mother? I bet you'd like that.'

House held his hand out for the little one to grasp, and bend awkwardly so he could lead the child. They had tried without lead but Christopher had run off. Wilson had found him a few minutes later in the oncology stations own kind off cafeteria, being fed by elderlies with chocolate cake, looking very happy and pleased, not to mention that since then everyone demanded another visit.

Now the boy happily walked along side House who soon let the boy hold onto his cane again, it made them look funny while walking but at least House's back and leg weren't protesting from the strain.

'I hope you've been up to no good since I was gone.'

'Yes.'

Came the cheery reply and House was not really sure that Chris really understood. Lately he had been picking up many words and had exclaimed them happily. Once he had screamed 'Yes' as a nurse had slipped on the wet floor and fell, the boy giggling happily when everyone stared at him.

House had stood with him in his arms, smirking proudly while Cuddy looked as if she wanted to laugh and was holding it back real hard.

'Should we bring Mom something?'

Chris sighed as if he was thinking hard and then got distracted by something. House grabbed his hand again groaning in pain and held him back.

'No running off. I loose you your mother kills me. Though I have often thought about letting you lose my little free running chaos theory. Oh the mischief that you could spread.'

Once they reached Cuddy's room Christopher got antsy making House wonder just how sure he knew who was in the room. House picked him up, Chris struggling soon to be let down again and walk on his own. Frowning up at his father for thinking he needed to be carried.

Once inside the room his tiny face brightened as he saw his mom on the bed.

'Mama?'

Lisa looked up fascinated at the young boy standing before House. He looked at her all happy and it made her eyes tear over once more. His eyes where a chocolate brown, sparkling with childish curiosity and laughter, he waved at her in a child like way.

'Hey sweetie!'

Holding her hand out of the bed she beckoned for him to come over and grasp it.

'Let me take a look at you.'

Still a little reluctant Chris went over to her, remembering the way she had refused to hug him the other day. But her smile lured him and he went, his smile growing bigger with each taken step. When he made it to the bed he reached up again and frowned.

'Mama up.'

'Greg can you lift him on the bed?'

House rolled his eyes but did anyways knowing both wouldn't let up until he did. He positioned Chris next to his mother, helping him sit so that he wouldn't squish any of the IV lines. A smile plastered on Lisa's face as she looked at him. He was the boy from her dream, once again reaching for her tummy, looking confused as he found the bulge had gone. There was this feeling residing deep inside of her as she stroked over his soft cheek. It was familiarity.

'Wondering why mommy isn't fat anymore, eh?'

A glare from Lisa made his smirk leave, reminding him that this wasn't his old Lisa, she didn't know it was only banter. But Chris trying to press his hand into her still bit aching belly made her look turn to him. Stopping him softly she shook her head. She stroked over his hair and face, letting Christopher grab her hand and play with it and trying to memorize every feel.

'Nurse been here yet for your ...chest problem?'

'Yes. When will I be released?'

Her whiny voice again, she knew his resolution was easier to break when she used it.

'Maybe next week. Maybe we should get a Nanny for when you come home.'

'NO! I won't give my children to someone else.'

'Cuddy...three children. Not one. You'll be alone with the twins. I can take Chris with me but are you sure you can deal with two...'

'Are you worried I won't know what to do? Because my memory hasn't left me that much. They are my children even if I don't remember bearing them. And I will be able to handle it. Let me at least try. If it doesn't work we can still get a housekeeper.'

'Fine, you get your will. But only because I know how you can be when you don't. I'll cut off my clinic hour's so I can be home with you earlier.'

Something was in that sentence that disturbed her, her mind reeling. Images flicked through her mind, images of him in clinic, images of him playing PSP in an exam room and suddenly she thought she knew and always had known that he had to be forced to do clinic hours.

'You will not weasel out of your clinic hours. I bet I have clinic hour plans and I bet you are behind on them. Am I right or will I have to ask Wilson?'

House groaned and rolled his eyes but then smiled softly.

'You remembered that.'

'I see snippets of past sometimes. You hat clinic. I think I remember practically dragging you there...'

She frowned and thought for awhile.

'...and something about a Monkey on Motrine.'

He was amazed how her mind seemed to only remember what she wasn't supposed to, huffing he rolled his eyes.

'Fine if you want to be this way.'

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it ever so softly his eyes showing his real emotion.

'Oh don't you love it?'

He felt a responding squeeze in his hand. Their eyes met and he knew then that everything would somehow be ok. Even if she didn't remember, they could do this. They would work through this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

By noon Christopher was back in his day care group and House was, together with Wilson, wheeling the Twins to Lisa's room. Another week and they would be out of their Incubators and could finally be picked up. House had to admit that since they were born it was itching in his fingers, that longing to hold his sons.

Inside her room Cuddy immediately started gushing at the babies, tears streaking down her cheeks as she softly stroked over the glass while Greg rattled of their birth data's.

'God...they're so tiny and so handsome.'

'Well I would say that's more you than House.'

Wilson threw in from the far corner of the room watching his friends happily. Lisa was practically glowing and you could see that she had made huge steps from just those meeting with all three of her sons and for the first time in days he was sure she would get better.

* * *

A little longer chapter. Hope you enjoy. 


	22. Chapter 22

Titled: Four Brothers XXII  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.  
Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Thanks to my beta readers, Nitsa and rockxhuddy as well as prinnie who are always by my side listening to my ideas and inspiring me with their own.**

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet. Used the John Mayer Song Slow Dancing in a burning room without permission.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

* * *

**Christopher, Daniel and William**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Today Mom had come home after being away for over three weeks. She had apparently lost her belly over the time and Chris was sure that they had simply not given her any food. That's probably why she was in the hospital. So Daddy could fix her huge tummy.

They brought his brothers too. Daddy had exercised names with him. His brothers where named Danny and Will. He was happy, he had wished for brothers but somehow he wasn't all satisfied how mommy handled the wish. He had looked at the two for a long time with Daddy and come to the conclusion that they were simply too small to be played with.

He had worried for days, thought about what he could play with them, without breaking them. He was sure his parents wouldn't be fond of that. But nothing had come up.

Then he tried to remember the time when he was that small and what mommy and daddy played with him, but he couldn't remember. It seemed like so many weeks back to him. Daddy had bought a new car for the family. It was a huge car where he could sit next to his siblings, who were sleeping, as always.

When they stepped into the home Christopher was led to the playroom by uncle Wilson, and he was happy with that. Dad meanwhile showed Mom the House. He didn't understand. She had only been gone for a little over three weeks but then again she seemed to have been on the forgetful side lately.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'So, that's the kitchen and through that door is the yard. Uhm...that's all down here. The rest is upstairs. Master bedroom, Christopher's room, the twins room, and a guest bedroom, Master bathroom and guest bathroom.'

It was overwhelming her, everything being just too much. The House was huge and the yard was three times the size of their home with a huge veranda. It hit Lisa that she was part of a huge family. She was a mother and she used to be a lover. This seemed like they had had plans, future plans. And now she had stepped out of the picture and she was just the mother that tried so desperately remember her own family.

'But we won't look at that all, you'll figure it out anyways.'

Greg, holding a sleeping Will, tried to muster a reassuring smile to cheer her but failed. His mind was reeling now that they were home. This wasn't her place anymore, the place they had looked at together, decided for together. This wasn't the home that she had planned to furniture for days so everything would be homely and warm for the kids to grow up. This was all Cuddy had wanted and nothing Lisa had thought about when she woke up after the accident.

Question was, whether they could survive this. He had never thought she could lose her memory, this was unplanned and he felt himself pulling away instead of holding on to. House wasn't sure if he could pull them both through this when it was hard enough to make himself stay.

On Lisa's arm Danny woke, yawning he looked around with tired baby blue's, smacking his lips and clutching at Lisa's chest. Immediately milk shot into her breast and then soaked her shirt, making her groan with frustration.

'Can you...feed him? I need a new shirt.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Angry tears shot to her eyes as Cuddy made her way upstairs, blurring her vision. She was mad at herself for reacting that way, but she simply found herself unable to deal with all this. It was not holding the two boys or changing them. Everyone could do that. It was the feeding that made her feel hot and cold at the same time. Feeding Will and Danny would mean taking a huge step towards two babies she didn't know. The Dr.'s at the Hospital had told her that the antibiotics and other medicine had been flushed from her system and she could breastfeed the twins if she wanted. Greg had squeezed her shoulder and smiled and she realized what big a step it would mean.

She searched for the bedroom and found it at the end of the hall. Slowly she opened the door and then stepped inside, taking in everything closely. The walls where a soft yellow emitting a warm glow into the room. In the middle of the far wall was a king sized bed in a rich mahogany color, across the room were folding doors in the same color, leading to the closet. Right across from the door were two windows from which you could look into the garden.

Her side of the bed, the one closest to the windows, was marked by picture frames on her nightstand while Greg's was marked by a bottle of Vicodin. Lisa went to the bed and stroked over the covers, her eyes closing so she could feel the soft cotton. But then the cold and wet feeling on her chest reminded her what she was doing up here.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Where's Lisa?'

Wilson walked into the kitchen leading little Christopher by his hands, the boy using the hold to jump up and down laughing.

'Up!Up!Up!'

Complying Wilson pulled him up by his hands, his eyes glued to Greg, the Twins in their maxi-cosi's on the kitchen counter, both suckling on the a bottle with milk which their father held to them. Both set of eyes watched him curiously, their little feet moving without a break.

'She...is up changing.'

'Is she ok?'

'Far from it if you ask me.'

'What are you going to do about it?'

On the inside he groaned. House had no idea what he should do. He hadn't felt this alone since he and Lisa had come together and now knew what it must've been like for her when he left her alone through pregnancy.

'House?'

'I don't know, dance the rain dance, buy selfhelp books, ask Cameron. I just don't know! Help me burp them, take Will.'

Without saying another word the two men burped the babies and a few minutes after, both children back in their maxi-cosi's, Lisa reemerged in a new shirt and red rimmed eyes. While House rummaged through the cupboard to find a cookie for Chris, Wilson made a hasty retreat by hugging Lisa softly and telling house to don't start dancing. After he was gone, silence crept back into the kitchen, Cuddy stroking over the baby tummies and smiling down at the twins and House handing the toddler cookie to Chris and preparing his cup with cocoa.

'I'm sorry about running off.'

House kept his mouth shut biting back a comment knowing it wouldn't help any.

'I leaked and...'

'Next time before running to get changed, try feeding the two. My tip against the leaking. I'll put them to bed.'

The comment hit her hard and forced her to sit on one of the stools with hanging head, her shoulders sagging. Before she could break into tears once more, she felt a tug on her leg. Christopher stood next to her, cookie crumbs around his mouth and on his shirt, smiling and reaching for her. Minding her middle, Lisa picked him up and held the cup with the luke warm cocoa to his lips.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

When darkness fell over the world the shadows turned longer, hiding the flaws of the world behind their dark shimmer.

They couldn't hide Lisa Cuddy's tears though. Her body was wrecked by dry sobs as she laid on the bed on her belly, all she could think about the resentment in House's words. She had hoped he would come back to the kitchen, talk to her, hold her, whatever, just help her through this. Instead he had gotten Chris without another word, fed him and then brought the tired boy to bed before disappearing himself. Through the halls soft piano tunes had wafted, heavy bluesy tunes mixed with angered sonatas.

After a while Lisa's hands formed little fists, pounding on the mattress once with determination. She made mistakes, it had been one to run instead of face her fear but to put it all on her, to make her go through this alone wasn't fair either. He behaved like this were her children only and just a burden to him.

But she would be facing this and he should better be at her side for this. Stepping out of the bedroom she was unsure where to find him. Upstairs was out of the question, the music too muted to be from a room on the hall. But she hadn't seen a piano downstairs either, as she entered the front hall she remembered seeing windows over the Garage, it would certainly explain the sound and be a very House way to hide and still be there.

Lisa found the entrance easily, it was a staircase right next to the door to the Garage, cautiously she made her way up wondering how much pain it meant for him to take the steps. All of a sudden the piano stopped, and she did too, listening carefully to hear his steps. But instead of coming to the door she heard him walk around. Another deep breath and then Lisa took the last of the stairs, then opened the door cautiously.

House sat on a leather couch, a guitar on his lap and lazily stroking over it's strings. Greg didn't look up to acknowledge her and Cuddy wasn't sure if he had heard her enter at all. His face changed to a deep concentrated look, starting to strum a melody, the guitar imitating a sad, well placed whine in between soft tunes. His eyes were closed, his head moving in rhythm to his playing and then he opened his mouth and a song moved past his lips, leaving her gasping for breath at all the anguish and pain in it.

_It's not a silly little moment  
It's not the storm before the calm  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
this love we've been working on  
Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
so I can feel you in my arms  
Nobody's gonna come and save you  
we pulled too many false alarms _

_We're going down  
and you can see it too  
We're going down  
and you know that we're doomed  
my dear  
we're slow dancing in a burning room _

It made them both swallow hard but Lisa was the one suddenly seeing House in a different light. He wasn't just the guy they had said was her babies father, this man, on this couch was a man that had lost someone he loved. But instead of being able to grieve the hull of that person was still running around, the same and still so different. She wasn't the only one hurting over her lost memories. He looked at her and saw his lover that had died in car crash.

_I was the one you always dreamed of  
you were the one I tried to draw  
how dare you say it's nothing to me  
baby, you're the only light I ever saw_

_I make the most of all the sadness  
you'll be a bitch because you can  
you try to hit me just to hurt me  
so you leave me feeling dirty cause you can't understand _

Leaning her head against the door she bit back another wave of tears, a lump set in her throat. They were a mess and currently only functioning because of the children. But that wasn't what any of them had pictured ever. It was unfair to Greg and it was unfair to her, too, to ask of them to play family while all they felt towards each other was disappointment and held back annoyance.

Before he could finish his song Lisa stepped inside the room, opening the door wide. His playing stopped and his head bend a little to the side, asking her without words what she was doing in his den.

'What we do right now...it doesn't work House. It won't work even if we bully our way through it. And you know that even better than I do. You feel obliged to me because of the kids and my accident, but I can't watch you like this, thinking and grieving over her. I am still here. I need your help, I need you to get your head out of that hell hole of emotions you're putting yourself through and to step up and help me. And either you can do that...or you can't and we'll work something out about the kids. But I will not wait for you to catch up. I am here Greg, I need your help, I need you to be my guy, and I need you to pull me out of this hell and...get me back.'

Her last words were strained by held back tears, her voice quivering. Before he could say anything she had left, the door slamming loudly.

* * *

I hope you liked. R&R is deep love remember whenever you don't review a fellow Huddy dies! oh snap!_  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Titled: Four Brothers XXIII

Author: wheretobe

Rating: PG

Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Thanks to my beta readers, Nitsa and rockxhuddy as well as prinnie!**

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

* * *

**Christopher, Daniel and William**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_'What we do right now...it doesn't work House. It won't work even if we bully our way through it. And you know that even better than I do. You feel obliged to me because of the kids and my accident, but I can't watch you like this, thinking and grieving over her. I am still here. I need your help, I need you to get your head out of that hell hole of emotions you're putting yourself through and to step up and help me. And either you can do that...or you can't and we'll work something out about the kids. But I will not wait for you to catch up. I am here Greg, I need your help, I need you to be my guy, and I need you to pull me out of this hell and...get me back.'_

_Her last words were strained by held back tears, her voice quivering. Before he could say anything she had left, the door slamming loudly._

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

The silence after Lisa's words bounced of the walls and filled the room with a thick layer of emptiness and even if that sounded impossible, that happened the moment the last sounds wafted away. For minutes he simply sat there, thinking about what she had said, and minutes turned into hours.

While House sat pondering what to do next Lisa had sat at the twins cribs, watching them sleep. She had always wanted a child and now she found herself blessed with three of them. She should be thankful, she should be happy. She had gotten what she had always wanted, achieved her goals, and she would take this present from fate. She had survived a horrible car crash and instead of looking into the past she would be moving forward because one parent of these kids had to.

The Nursery had been prepared by them together, Wilson had told her, and since it was how Chris's first room was furnished, this time again all of House's ducklings plus Wilson had helped preparing the two rooms. Cameron and herself had chosen colors for walls and beddings, had chosen the furniture and in which style the rooms should be styled in. And the guys had to do the rest of the work. Thats what Lisa had been told, and it was a sweet story.

While she sat looking Will woke up and started fussing and making groaning sounds in between smacking his lips hungrily. She picked him up cuddling him close and carrying the little one to the changing table. In an administrator like mode she made quick process of his Diapers and then redressed him, before walking to the swinging chair and holding him softly, swaying.

'I know you're hungry, but let me built some courage first.'

His blues fixated her in the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the baby lamp which threw dancing pictures on the walls together with the soft bell melody. Daniel's chubby and clumsy hand reached up, grabbing or her, his face changing from tired to short before wail.

'Ok...ok...just don't start crying sweetie pie!'

Before he could break into crying Lisa had lifted her shirt and pulled her bra down, a few bruises and almost healed cuts still visible, but the little guy could've cared less as he instinctively turned his head into her chest, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for her nipple his fussing becoming more.

'There you go.'

And for the first time since arriving in this place a heavy feeling had lifted from her chest in more ways than one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two hours had gone by while Greg had sat and thought, not moving an inch from his spot on the couch until he remembered to look for the twins, knowing that they would have to be fed and diapered. He stood as swiftly as possible, his legging aching in protest and the way to the babies room taking him longer than usual.

When he had finally made it to the door Lisa came out of the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

'They're changed and fed.'

That was all coming from her before she went downstairs again, leaving him standing with heavy shoulders.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Another hours passed, House had sat with Christopher and Lisa had been in the Kitchen, drinking a tea and hoping that exhaustion would grab her soon. With the hot tea clutched in her hands she made her way outside and sat on the swing bench on the porch, staring ahead empty. They had forgotten to talk about sleeping arrangements and Cuddy was more than a little scared to be so closer to him.

'I shouldn't have said...the thing about feeding. I know you can't change a thing about all of this. And I am grateful that you decided to be with us. I know it's hard for you and I know I should be helpful instead of demanding.'

House stood in the door, and she was amazed that he could move so quiet. Standing she made her way to the three stairs leading down to the back yard. Her lithe form leaned heavily against the column on the top of the banister. She looked just as beautiful as always, half lit by the moonlight, and if one didn't know it one would think she had never had twins.

'I am difficult. You knew that when we decided to try. But you don't know anymore and that's why it's only fair that I warn you Lisa. I am a bastard. A bastard who's apparently madly in Love with you, mother of his three children. I know it seems like I am only attached to my memory but that's not it. I promised you we would make it work, and if you're still willing then please let us ...try.'

'How long till you feel lonely again, till your mood drops or mine and we take it out on each other? How long before you look at me and I see that you're thinking of her?'

'How long? I don't plan on it. But I can't promise anything and I never promised anything before. We both knew that, that's what made us function.'

Greg had taken slow steps towards her until they stood just inches apart.

'I miss you so much. I never thought this would happen to us. I thought...when we got it to work, that I was so damn lucky for once in my life. And then you almost died. All I care about now is that you're alive and getting better. Sometimes it might not seem that way, sometimes I will be an ass, but I know you'll handle it just fine, because you're you.'

Lisa turned, misty eyed and walked into him, pressing her face against his warm chest, her shoulders shaking. Softly his arms twined around her tiny form, embracing her. He kissed her forehead and rubbed his hands in circles over her back while she sobbed.

'I never wanted this to be like...this. I always...thought I'd have a happy family. I'm sorry this is...so ruined Greg. I'm sorry I can't remember.'

'Don't it's not gonna change a thing Cuddy. Let's not look back anymore. Lets just try ok?'

her arms snaked around his torso and Lisa nodded, a shiver of cold running through her.

'We have to get inside before you catch a chill.'

That night Gregory House led Lisa Cuddy to their bedroom, her hand tightly clasped in his, and they laid down together after they changed, and he held her softly while she slept and his insomnia was back.


	24. Chapter 24

Titled: Four Brothers XXIV

Author: wheretobe

Rating: PG

Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Thanks to my beta readers, Nitsa and rockxhuddy as well as prinnie!**

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

**Christopher, Daniel and William**

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

The twins had definitely a lot of their mother in them, every 4 hours sharp they woke to be fed and changed, declaring their needs loudly. Without groaning Greg had stood up together with Lisa, and while she changed the first baby he cooed to the second, then she fed the freshly changed twin and House changed the second. When that was done he would hand her the second twin and Burp the first then put the tiny one to bed and wait for Lisa to burp the second. Then the two parents would, tiredly fall back into bed again.

When House watched her feeding their babies he had to smile, she looked confident doing it and you could see she enjoyed being so close to her babies, the little one's gazing at her while feeding, their tiny hand often grasping her index throughout the procedure.

House pretended he didn't watch, but out of the corner of his eyes he did. It was such a natural thing to do, feed your children, and still there was so much bound to this. She was letting go of anxiousness, she accepted the bond between her and her sons. 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

House was up early the next morning, feeding, changing and dressing Christopher so Lisa could sleep some more. He sat with Chris in the kitchen, having decided that he should let the twins sleep too as long as they would. Now he was enjoying his first coffee and preparing Lisa's breakfast.

Chris was sitting on the counter, covered in flour, laughing childlike and grabbing another strawberry from the pile for the pancakes.

'Hey don't eat them all. We want to put them into mama's pancakes.'

'Good.'

Christopher said while holding up the strawberry, indicating he liked it.

'I know son. Here's some apple you can chew on.'

Greg took the strawberry's and put them into the batter, mixing everything and then placing the boy back in his high chair since he switched on the oven. He started frying the pancakes while Christopher nibbled on his apple.

Half an hour later, when he went up with Chris to clean him off the flour and take a look at the twins, he found Lisa up and showered, already feeding Will who was up first, Danny still sleeping. Greg told Christopher to be quiet and kissed the little one's temple before setting him down on the floor.

Greg watched for a while before whispering to her.

'I'll have to go to work today. We have a new patient. I'll take Chris with me, and I'll check in with you around noon. Call me whenever you need help OK?'

Lisa nodded and smiled softly down at Will.

'We'll be doing fine. Go, don't worry.'

He nodded and then stopped again in the doorway.

'Breakfast is ready in the kitchen.' 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

An hour after Greg had left for work, Lisa was sitting on the couch, looking through scrap books, Will and Danny sleeping in their Maxi-cosi's. The phone ringing broke the calm and Lisa had to hurry to get to it before it woke the twins.

'Hello?'

'Meyn Meydle. There you are!'

'Hey Mom. Sorry I couldn't find the phone, it was buried under Greg's medical journals. Everything OK?'

'That's what I want to ask you honey.'

'Don't worry too much about me. Everyone's fine, getting adjusted. The twins are sleeping right now and Greg is at the hospital and took Chris to daycare. Now...I'm alone here... .'

Lisa sighed and sat heavily on one of the Island counter stools.

'Meydele... what is it?'

'I... Mom what am I doing here? I don't know him at all. I can barely remember things about him. Still I sleep in the same bed and I've never felt so alone with another person in my bed.'

'Then why not stay in the guest bedroom?'

She sighed again, her shoulders slumping.

'I miss him when he's not there. I feel...scared.'

'Lisa, sweetie have you talked to anyone besides me, him?'

'I can't...I can't go to him after I begged him to be with me and help me and not always think about his missing lover and then tell him that I can't deal with him being so close while being so far. What if I won't ever remember him, what if I won't love him again?'

'Lisa you need to give yourself some time. You're barely out of the hospital. He isn't pressuring you into anything right?'

'God no mom. Is everything but. He...helps me where he can, he even made breakfast for me. But I just feel like...I don't know Mom, something feels wrong about it all.'

On the other line senior Cuddy sighed heavily. Not being able to help her daughter through this made her feel powerless.

'You should talk to your memory therapist Lisa and maybe to some friends of yours. They know what you two were like before this happened.'

Before Lisa could answer or decline a wail broke the silence behind her. She turned and watched Danny whimpering in his maxi cosi, his tiny hands flailing.

'I have to go Mom. Danny woke and he's about to wake Will.'

Lisa made her way to him and softly stroked over his tummy, then leaned in and kissed the warm baby cheek taking in the warm smell.

'Everything will get better Lisa. '

'I love you mom, bye.' 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

' C'mon now Christopher, help me a little.'

Greg was desperately trying to sit the boy on a daycare potty but the boy kept kicking his legs and screaming for his mother. Another five minutes and the little one was settled enough and would finally sit, a heavy sigh heaving from him.

'You sigh just like your mother always does. You're just missing the administrative aura.'

'Mama?'

House rolled his eyes and stroked his cheek softly.

'Yes we're going home for lunch.'

After Chris was done, Greg dressed him again and told the day care woman that he would bring him back after lunch. Now they only needed to get something from some place to bring home to since there was definitely no time for cooking. House decided for a Deli not so far from their home and was walking towards the front desk, Christopher keeping very close to him as the buzz in the clinique made him feel uneasy.

'House!'

Rolling his eyes he whipped around glaring at Foreman.

'The patient had better coded...what is it I'm on my way home.'

'Just wanted to remind you to come by with Dr. Cuddy again and bring the memories you've written down so we can start Therapy.' 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

'What are you doing here?'

Dumbfounded House set down he Deli bags and shrugged.

'I told you I'd come by at noon and see how you are.'

Her mood was on a new low and she looked at him annoyed.

'I'm not five House. I can deal with this. It's not like there's much to do for me anyway since you take care of everything.'

'I'm only trying to help Cuddy. What do you think mother Wilson would say if I dared not to look out for you? He would probably get your big whips out.'

'Since when do you care what James tells you to do?'

It only took House a second to realize something was off with her, turning back around to Lisa he found her with tightly shut eyes, her face screwed in concentration. She stopped him though as he tried to take a step towards her.

'Don't...just leave me be. Just don't be ...overly nice. Be who you used to be, I know it doesn't feel right, the way you behave. And maybe you should finally start telling me about us and don't just give me vague ideas.'

Rolling his eyes dramatically he took Christopher back into his arms and bounced the unsettled child.

'You should start to decide what the hell you want from me Cuddy.'

* * *

This was...the hardest chapter. Took me longest to write because I don't feel happy about House being too nice and stuff. Hope you enjoy even if it is a little ... bumpy. 


	25. Chapter 25

Titled: Four Brothers 25

Author: wheretobe

Rating: PG

Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Thanks to my beta readers, Nitsa and rockxhuddy as well as prinnie!**

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

_Sorry that it took me so long to update, several reasons leading to this delay._

**Christopher, Daniel and William**

* * *

****

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_'Don't...just leave me be. Just don't be ...overly nice. Be who you used to be, I know it doesn't feel right, the way you behave. And maybe you should finally start telling me about us and don't just give me vague ideas.'_

_Rolling his eyes dramatically he took Christopher back into his arms and bounced the unsettled child._

_'You should start to decide what the hell you want from me Cuddy.'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'I feel that instead of making steps forward I move back. I only remembered bits and pieces so far. Mostly about the not so good parts of Greg's and my past.'

Her head was bend down, inspecting her hands which were wringing each other feverishly and red from being rubbed and kneaded. A soft hand reached towards hers, laid down on them warmly and stilled her movements.

'Lisa it is a number one priority for you that you do not pressure yourself into finding your past. It will come to you but the more you stress about it the less they will come. And it is only logical that the memories with strong emotions come back first. So moments of anger between you and Greg might resurface faster than the good moments.'

Nodding she pushed a hand through her mass of curls, then laid it back on her lap.

'I just feel so bad for him too. I begged him to stay and help me and now I just feel that he should give me space to grow back into my role. He won't let me do things alone. He takes care of the children once he's home, he cooks for us, feeds the kids, plays with them, drives me to therapies and doctors and each passing day I can see him get more tired. He plays this role just to protect me, to make sure I am ok and I see and feel that it's just not what he wants.'

The woman across her nodded understanding, her face portraying deep thinking.

'Now what do you mean Lisa? Are you sure Greg doesn't want to be there for you?'

'No! It's just that somehow I feel that this is not him. He's holding himself back and I think that...that stops me progressing too. It's making things difficult between us.'

'Have you talked to him about your worries?'

Lisa blushed and then nodded, then shook her head.

'It's more like I screamed it at him when I got annoyed.'

'Well I can only advice you, to make progress and lower the stress for all of you, you will have to talk to him about this.'

Heaving a sigh Cuddy adverted her gaze, staring outside the window now, her hearts heaviness growing.

'I don't want him to be mad. I asked him to help me and now I tell him to step away.'

'I think it is more like asking him to help you with being himself.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The clattering of metal on porcelain penetrated the room, silence hanging between he adults as one fed Christopher and the other ate. It had been like that for days now, the only talk between the adults involving their children.

Until, with a sigh, Lisa pushed her plate away and looked at House, biting her lower lip. He looked up briefly as he heard the sound, then averted his gaze back to his son who made a show out of squirming away from the spoon tiredly.

'What?'

'I...want to go back to work.'

'Right...'

Was the only thing he said to that request before he lifted Chris from his high chair and took him and his half empty plate to the kitchen. She stood fast and followed him, already getting her mind into gear for the coming fight.

'Look I know we need to figure something out with the kids, but since it worked before with Chris...'

His eyes met hers over the distance of the kitchen, wary, tired and faded blues.

'I won't object.'

Cuddy's previously squared shoulders dropped back to a more relaxed position as she tried to understand what had just happened. She had thought he'd start naming reasons why not to for the next hour or so. But that apparently she was wrong.

'Why?'

House turned to her and gave her an incredulous look.

'Maybe cause you've asked nicely?'

The snark was back in his tone and it made her wince, which quieted him and his annoyance down immediately. Her hands were in wringing mode again and it angered him that instead of helping her where he could he was turning onto her more often these days. Slowly House made his way over to her and grabbed her hands, rubbing his thumbs over her palms in a soothing caress. Her shoulders sagged lower as more of her bodies powers drained.

'My Doctor said it might do me good too if I tried to slowly get back into my job.'

' It's ok really. Chris is in day care and I can take the twins.'

' I...can take them too, when I am in my office and when I am not I could bring them to you.'

It was one of the rare nighs when they didn't go to bed angry at the other.

* * *

I hope you Like. R&R is love 


	26. Chapter 26

Titled: Four Brothers 26

Author: wheretobe

Rating: PG

Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Thanks to Kerry again for she made me post the last chapter after I was reluctant to get back to writing.**

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

**insanehouseaddict:**I feel for her too I would never want to be in her situation.

**glicine: **yes I amde it back. Funny I always get around to writing when I should really learn.

**huddyaddicted: **yeap it's me. I am still alive

**chris-am:** Haha guys you make me feel like I was dead or something.

**iamwallflower: **I am happy you still enjoyed it so much the second time around!

**Laniki: **I am amazed you keep reading even if you aren't a shipper.

**Carla Fox: **Oh wow you put in a real marathon. I am really glad you enjoyed it so much.

**nandafm88: **Another marathoner. Awesome. Haha everyone really likes Chris so I'll make sure to have moreof him and his siblings in next time.

**Christopher, Daniel and William**

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Your insomnia is back.'

Greg sighed but refused to turn to her. He could imagine Cuddy standing in the doorway to his music room, arms crossed over her chest, as she looked at him with worry. For a second he wondered why she even cared so much. It wasn't like she could remember them, him. His face darkened considerably.

' Why?'

She inclined.

'How the hell should I know? It comes and goes.'

He shrugged carelessly and gazed back down at the ivory keys of his baby grand.

' I just seemed to remember that it hadn't been back for some time.'

Of course Lisa knew what was bothering him. It had been a few weeks ago now that she went back to work and against all hope, not much had made it's way back into her mind. It bothered him more and more. Up to the day when he refused to go to therapy with her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_'Are you ready?'_

_House was behind his desk staring at a CT, deep in thought._

_'What for?'_

_He asked without even looking up as she made her way further into his office._

_'Therapy. We have an appointment in 20 minutes.'_

_'I can't.'_

_Lisa's face fell._

_'What do you mean you can't?'_

_'I have a case. You remember? You personally assigned it.'_

_'I...I know I assigned it.'_

_She had felt truly lost that moment. Just not knowing what to say to that. _

_'But you'll come next week.'_

_House turned to her then and his look made her insides turn cold. His eyes were simply indifferent._

_'Look I just don't see it helping any.'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You remembered it? Great...I'll tell you when I'm ready to jump up and down from joy. Oh Bollocks! That reminds me...I can't bum leg and all. Remember that Lisa? No? Sure? Cause it was you that chopped that large piece from my leg out. You want to see maybe that'll help?'

His voice was bitter, sad and tired, rolled together into a nasty snark, hitting at her furiously for everything she couldn't make right again. She just stood, paralyzed and took it all. It was unfair to her, she knew but then she also knew that it was the same for him. He was just on the other side of that emotional torrent and whatever they tried they just couldn't get close with this between them.

Instead of running she stayed, not giving in to his anger this time. Slowly she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, the draft already making her skin pebbly with goosebumps.

'What the heck...look I don't know if you forgot that too, but usually when I am that angered people better leave me the hell alone.'

She was almost there, he could feel it, hear the shuffling of her feet on the plush carpet.

'Well I am quite sure we've established before that I am not everyone Greg. Right?'

And then he could feel it, her warmth was seeping into his back, the difference in temperature making him shiver slightly, his annoyance slowly dying down as his body yearned for her to be closer. It had been months since he had touched her. That first night she had been back home and he had held onto her as she slept.

'Look...I'm really not good company. I thought I made that clear.'

A last futile attempt to get her to just let him wallow. He knew she wouldn't. Lisa was right, she had proven to him that she wouldn't just leave, no matter how hard he pushed.

His chin dropped onto his chest as he felt her tiny arms snaking around him, her front pressing warmly against his back.

'I won't go Greg. I told you I am here. I know you try to get rid of me with your words. But I am not letting you go. I feel ...I miss you too. Only that I don't remember our past. But I miss that touch, embraces, maybe just looks, that I know we shared. I want that back too.'

Lisa whispered into his ear, her forehead against his temple.

The only sentiment she could draw from him tho was his hand on her arm as they stood/sat like that silently.

'Come to bed with me Greg.'

Whispered again, another shiver being drawn from him as he felt the yearning inside himself. They had been sleeping in separate rooms since the situation between them had become stressed.

'Let's make new memories.'

With a smile she turned his head to her and tilted his chin up to meet her lips halfway.


	27. Chapter 27

Titled: Four Brothers 27

Author: wheretobe

Rating: PG

Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

_To all the reviewers: lots of thanks and hugs. Your replies really helped me along!!!_

**Christopher, Daniel and William**

* * *

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

His parents puzzled him. That one thing was sure. First they were behaving like they didn't know each other anymore, a bit like the babies treated him sometimes, and then this morning they came to his bed together and Papa looked, well he couldn't explain it. He just looked like he remembered. Not smiling much, but his eyes more at ease.

He couldn't think about it further as Mommy was currently tickling his tummy, making him squirm and giggle. They were sitting on the ground in his room, well he was laying on his back now trying to squirm away.

'Papa!'

It came out strained with laughter but got the message through as his Dad came and helped him by tickling Mommy back. That's when Chris was sure things had changed to the better. Mom smiled at Dad and pushed him playfully instead of giving him, what Chris has come to call the 'Mother' look. His face brightened with hers and he stood hugging Mom while she received a kiss from Dad , that's what people called the face pushing/ head banging.

He laughed whole heartedly and made kissy lips at his mom and once she leaned in gave her a sloppy kiss and clapping happily. His Mom then left because one of the other babies cried, leaving his Dad with him who patted his head softly and then watched as Chris played. Dad, Christopher realized, was even worse at the car games then Mom and the babies...well all they ever did was look at him or wail so he wasn't really sure...maybe they were like his Father and couldn't play at all, which would be a pity.

'Dada Car ?'

Chris waited for awhile and watched as his Dad regarded the car and then took it pushing it back and forth on the floor.

_Yeap, definitely worse then Mom. _

With a sigh Chris took another car and showed his Dad how to play by shaking his head at his fathers moves and then starting to circle himself with the car making roaring sounds.

'Oh that's what a car sounds like?'

'Yes.'

His Dad smiled at him and Chris was happy to see that he taught him well as he then started to imitate him.

_See grown ups aren't always the best teachers._

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Ok, so crying made one of the big one's come to the bed. Daniel had learned as much and was sure that the guy next to him knew too. This time it was the lady. He felt the urge to find a more specific term for her and decided that he'd go with what the midget guy always said.

_Mama or Mommy it is then._

So now that Mommy was at his bed he hoped she would, as always, know what he wanted. As she picked him up and carried him over to the changing table Daniel calmed knowing he achieved his goal. It had been getting rather warm and wet in his diaper.

By now the other guy, Mommy called him Will, so Will was also awake, but stayed calm, just looking around curiously. The Will guy was always around and Danny couldn't remember a time that he wasn't. Then again he couldn't remember a time without the big people or the small guy. They had always been around. Daniel was pulled back to the present as _Mommy _leaned closely over him, her usually blurry features now in full focus. He smiled up to make sure she knew she was close enough for him to see and then reached up for the black soft long stuff hanging from her head. Daniel loved burying his hands in it and grabbing it.

Well ok so he always needed to grab onto something. It was reassuring to know that you are holding onto something securely. Danny loved it most to hold onto Mommy when she wore soft sweaters, they made his hands feel nice. He also loved to touch Dada's face. There was something on his cheeks and chin that made his hands tingle and tickled him. He always felt like laughing when he felt that.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

While he was pondering all that he had grabbed hard onto the hair, his fingers curling around it in a dead grip making Lisa flinch from the pulling. Softly she grabbed his hand s and tried to detach the tiny guy from her.

'Shhhh Danny please let go of Mommies hair.'

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

William had almost managed to fall back asleep as a wail resonated through the room, startling him and having him open his eyes again, looking around bleary eyed. Actually he noted, the bleariness had been getting better over the days. At first Will feared his eyes would stay like this. Which would mean everyone would have to get real close to him to actually make it possible to see them 'unfuzzy' and he was really sure he wouldn't really like that.

He liked Mommy and the Daddy guy close because they smelled really nice and tended to his needs. He didn't know if he'd like the little guy though. Whenever the Mommy and Daddy let him close to Will he patted him on the head in a very ...funny way not as tender as the others did. And then there was Daniel. Daniel was always with him, either in the crib next to him, or the seat, or the car. He was never not there. While the others left them when they slept they shared even that.

He was pulled from thinking as he felt his diapers getting really, really warm and wet. He hated that feeling, it was squishy and just yikes. First William decided to try with the unhappy sounds. But Mommy was not reacting, probably still changing Daniel. So he resorted to the unhappy wails and, as he thought it would be, a few seconds later Daddy and the little guy came into the room, Dad saying something to the small guy and then lifting him, finally, from his crib.

He hated when he had to cry for the others because that usually meant he'd get a whole crying fit and sometimes he couldn't really stop. This time tho he could stop easily since Dad laid him down on the other changing table and blew on his tummy. He loved that, it made him laugh real hard. Actually right then he stopped caring about the wet pants, just letting this feeling of utter happiness overcome him.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

'Is it just me or are all the midgets simply happy today?'

Greg asked while tickling Will. Lisa turned her head to him and shrugged, a soft smile lining her lips.

'Guess today is a happy day.'

He could only nod to that. It was indeed a happy day.

* * *

I'm having a major problöem with my pc and need to probably send it in to sony so I might take a while to update. Hope to see you soon. 


	28. Chapter 28

Titled: Four Brothers 28

Author: wheretobe

Rating: PG

Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. _**This chapter is an interim chapter before a new set of chapters**_

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

**Christopher, Daniel, William and Luke (back in the future)**

_huddyaddicted : I am happy you liked _

_ADASakura: I had to bring the kids back since everybody loves them so much and they're immense fun to write._

_starkidtw: Thank god I didn't have to send it in I was only for hours on the phone _

_Casper1311: Haha I am often hitting my forehead for giving you that future look because it made people go like: well it'd be scary if we wouldn't know what happens._

_Nandafm88: I am happy you enjoy._

_Addicted1: I hate to write the stressfull stuff at times. But then again I need twists in the story._

_glicine: I promise to try to update more often._

_Akylae: welcome on bord!_

* * *

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Luke followed his father to the dining room, watching the unsteady gait with a little frown. The weather had his dad's leg acting up like usual, but he learned early on as a teen that suggesting Aspirin or Tylenol was followed by strong no's from both parents. Instead his mother would prepare a bath in the evening and then try to massage the pain away. The kids knew the story about the infarction, their mothers role in saving their fathers life but having to make a choice for a life with pain. They also heard of addiction and Vicodin but never had one of them ever seen their father take a pill.

Luke took his usual seat at one of the long sides on the table, next to him Christopher and across from them the twins, on both ends of the table mother and father throning over their 'herd'. on the middle of the table was the goose, a delicious smell wafting around the table. Around the plate with the bird were the side dishes and Christopher wondered to what lengths their parents went for the four of them. Their mother was Jewish and their father liked to call himself a heathen, and still they had always managed an almost normal life just for their children, mixing Jewish and Christian festivities.

All heads turned to Greg as he stood, steadied himself and then looked around the table, his look not as grumpy as usual with an almost smile thrown into the mix, it was the look Lisa called the 'festive frown'. He coughed, once, then twice and then looked at Lisa for help. Greg hated festive speeches but from the beginning the family would celebrate Thanksgiving and give thanks. Opening his mouth once and closing it again he took a deep breath and took another look at his sons and his wife.

'I thank whatever bestowed me with this family.'

It was sincere even if it was the only thing coming from House and it made Lisa smile at him affectionately. She watched him sit slowly and staring his plate down, knowing that being a good father, being loving towards your family is something else than actually putting it in words. Lisa stood next and looked around the table, her eyes mirroring the smile on her lips. If you'd ask Greg House he would probably describe her as the old gal with the huge ass that had been growing old with him, he'd say it with a laugh in his voice and she'd know how he'd mean it. Her children would say she'd grown old gracefully, the lines in her face deeper yes but she still had the proud and gentle look around her eyes.

'I want to say thanks for my sons and my loving husband...' a wild cough coming from across the table which made her smile widely '..and for having the chance to celebrate this holiday with all of you.'

Four heads raised and turned to her, four smiles reassuring her and the fifth face still able to send tingles down her spine with íts proud smirk.

* * *

_I know it's very short but this functions as a jump so I can start the rest of the story and get to a new story line. I will do that with each character to underline what they are giving grace for. thanks so much for reading and commenting!_


	29. Chapter 29

Titled: Four Brothers 29

Author: wheretobe

Rating: **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Another short chapter but I felt like it **

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

**Christopher, Daniel and William (back in the present)**

* * *

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Christmas had gone over in a blur and the more months passed the more did House seem to forget about Cuddy's Amnesia. And the more he had let go of that the better had their relationship become. She still didn't care what shit he dished her, she dished right back. Slowly things would come back to Lisa sometimes just a little moment, sometimes days and weeks and the therapy sessions had become less.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'So Lisa, I see from the journal I told you to keep that memory comes back, if slowly. What about family life and life with Greg?'

'Well...life is good. We're adjusting to each other. He's himself around me now, which is at times stressing but at least helped the memory flow. The children are...well we have three of them.'

Lisa chuckled with eyes sparkling.

'They are good though.'

'I am really happy to hear all that Lisa. What about intimacies with Greg?'

She could swear she blushed to the roots of her hair before coughing softly and then looking down at her lap.

'We're fine in that department. More than.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Laundry with three kids and a guy at home was not the laundry she had remembered from her times as a single, when she would wash on the weekends and that would be enough, sometimes not even filling those machine's. Now she washed almost every second night, bodysuits and toddlers clothing with food stains, grass stains, often drool and other dirt together with Greg's band shirts, jeans and her work clothing. She shoved the washed white stuff into the dryer and switched on the last load for that day, sighing and shaking her head in disbelieve._

_Straightening Lisa sighed, then yelped as she was suddenly pressed against the dryer from behind, large hands on her hips and rough lips on her neck and shoulders, nibbling and kissing._

_'Greg...you almost scared me to death.'_

_A mere grunt was the answer as she felt his hands traveling over her body, knowing exactly where he had to touch to get a response and right now it felt like he was mapping them once more. His right bunched her lose fitting shirt over her tummy and then pulled it upwards, revealing her milky and soft skin which was immediately seized by his left. It traveled over her tummy and splayed on the bottom of her ribcage a soft moan coming from her full lips as his own found her pulse point._

_As sudden as he had 'attacked' her as sudden had he turned her around, his lips fusing to hers in a hot, wet and silky battle for dominance. His hands were all over her body in an assault of touch and feel and smell. Before Lisa could wrap her mind around what was about to happen her shirt had already come off, sailing through the basement. Greg's hands traveled back down to her hips and then hoisted her up on the dryer with a little difficulty before attacking her breasts with his lips, now that they were in the right height. She moaned as House's lips found her hard nipple even through the black lace of her bra, tugging softly at it with his teeth._

_Hands were raking through hair, pulling, tugging whenever needed, clothes coming off in a blur of colors, voices mixing in a serenade of lust until the only thing that came from Lisa's mouth was Greg's name as a scream mixed with his heavy moan._

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Lisa...? Dr. Cuddy!?'

Blushing hard, Cuddy finally looked up, a half smile, half caught look on her face.

'Huh?'

The Therapist laughed and then nodded.

'Just wanted to confirm the next appointment. I'll talk to your P.A..'

A bit humiliated and with a red tinge to her cheeks, Lisa left the office and stepped into the waiting room where Greg was waiting with the Twins. She waved goodbye to the doctor and then turned to him smiling softly at the sight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. If yes press the tiny button 


	30. Chapter 30

Titled: Four Brothers 30

Author: wheretobe

Rating: **PG-13 **

Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off. **Another short chapter but I felt like it **

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

**Christopher, Daniel and William (present and past)**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Christopher James House remembered many moments of his childhood. The happy moments as well as the bad one's. One thing he didn't remember was the moment his fathers life changed for a second time. 

He wouldn't have ever known if he hadn't eavesdropped on a fight between his parents as a teen. Each Thanksgiving, when he gave his thanks, in his mind he included a thanks for what had happened because he knew that in the end it had probably saved his fathers life.

'I want to give Thanks to Mom and Dad for always being good parents and trying so hard with us, to give us such a good childhood. I want to thank my other Mom Tamara, for giving birth to me and making sure that I was put in a safe place. I want to say thanks for my brothers too, since one thing was always sure I could always count on my brothers to back me up.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Greg can you please get Chris into his jacket and shoes while I change Danny and Will?'

'Sure. Is he up there with you?'

'He followed you down.'

For a moment everything stilled around House as he let his eyes wander through the kitchen looking for jet black hair somewhere. Then he stood, looking around the counter, after that limping to the sitting room fast. As he still couldn't make out Christopher fear gripped at his insides. Had the boy really followed him downstairs? Usually Chris requested help with the stairs.

'Christopher?'

Straining his ears to make out even the faintest sound he turned in a circle in the sitting room but made out nothing besides the ticking of the grandfathers clock and the rustle of his feet on the carpet.

By then Lisa had made it downstairs too, twins in their maxi cosi's and a frown on her face as she saw him in the living room, eyes flitting back and forth.

'Greg?'

'I can't find him.'

'What do you mean you can't find him?'

'He isn't down here!'

Taking a deep calming breath Lisa set the twins down before the couch.

'Let's not panic. He has to be here somewhere.'

She tried to be the reasonable one, had to be because it freaked her out whenever Christopher vanished from sight. He'd once run off in the supermarket and almost had caused Lisa a heart attack. 

'Ok I saw him going after you when you came from the bathroom.'

'I'm not sure he came downstairs.'

'We'll split. You keep looking down here and I'll go up and search there.'

The adults parted, both with fear making their hearts race. 

'Christopher?'

Racing upstairs Lisa instantly ran to the boy's room, fear making her hands shake and she tried to still them by making fists. She had tried to explain to Chris that Mommy and Daddy got scared when he didn't answer them but he was simply to young to grab the concept of parental worry. From downstairs she could hear Greg calling for their oldest, and the fear etched into his voice, the hitch in it made her speed even more.

Then feeling that something was terribly wrong had her in a vice like grip, squeezing harder the more seconds passed. Cuddy laid on the ground looking under the bed, then went to the closet, searched in the bathroom then the baby room, calling her boy's name over and over. 

'I can't find him!'

The desperation in House's voice made tears spring to Lisa's eyes.

'Chris please answer to Mommy!'

It was half yelled and she knew she probably scared the boy to death but she needed to get him to just make a sound.

'CHRISTOPHER?!'

The last room upstairs was the bedroom, the door as always open. Chris loved to crawl onto the plush armchair in the corner of the bedroom, maybe he had fallen asleep in it.

'Honey?'

The chair was empty. But as Lisa let her eyes travel over the room fearfully she saw two little feet sticking out from under the bed. As relief washed over her but the sick feeling that something was terribly wrong stuck.

'Chris?'

She stepped farther into the room, frowning as the feet didn't move when she called. She stopped before the bed and went onto her knee's, grabbing a little ankle tenderly and shaking just as soft. He was probably just asleep she chanted to herself. But the boy stayed unresponsive.

Something made click in her, and the panic she had barely been holding back before, slammed into her now.

'CHRIS!'

The child's clammy skin registered to her as she, as gentle but fast as possible, pulled the little body out from under the bed, tears of fear rolling down her cheeks.

'Christopher?'

As she finally pulled him all the way out the little boy was on his belly, arms underneath him, face sweaty and ashen like parchment. She rolled him, shaking his shoulders and still yelling his name. Everything was a blur but after a few seconds her eyes fell on a little orange something in his hands.

'GREG!'

Crying for earnest now she untangled the tiny hands from the orange pill bottle, letting it drop to the floor.

'Did you find...'

The words stuck in his throat as House saw Lisa on the floor, leaning over Chris and trying to make out a heartbeat.

'Call the ambulance!'

She yelled before opening Christopher's mouth and peering in hoping to see a half chewed white pill. She had a pulse and heartbeat as well as a shallow breathing. Nothing was in his mouth. She grabbed for the orange bottle and looked it over. There was no cap on it and the label was scratched off making it impossible to know what had been inside.

Anger guided her hand as Greg came back into the room, yelling at her what was wrong and she threw the container at him, her eyes filled with pure hatred as they traveled to his shocked face, the container in his hand.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Years later Cuddy and House were still unable to remember the ride to the Hospital fully and both were grateful for that. It had taken minutes only but they seemed to stretch into eternity, the blearing of the sirens and cries of the twins sounding dull as both set's of eyes were on Chris.

Once in the Hospital Christopher was rushed off to the ER and both Cuddy and House had been forbidden to follow. The only thing Cuddy remembered that at this day she had truly hated Chase as he had her thrown out of ICU.

After that Lisa grew silent, swaying William and Danny in her arms while silently sobbing between the babies soft necks. At her side Greg sat in a stunned silence, the pill container in a death grip. 

'Lisa? House?' 

Wilson had heard of the emergency in the clinic and immediately rushed to the ER worried by what he saw before him. Both his friends white faced, Cuddy crying, the twins crying as well scared. He reached Cuddy first, crouching before her.

'Lisa? What happened?'

She didn't answer but shook her head and then looked over to House coldly.

'How could you let it lay around open?'

House shook his head in disbelieve, then swallowed hard, trying to gather his mind.

'I don't even remember it.'

Wilson looked back and forth between them confused, before his eyes followed House's gaze and he felt his insides go cold. 

'Vicodin? Did Chris...how could it...? Oh god Greg what have you done?'


	31. Chapter 31

Titled: Four Brothers 31

Author: wheretobe

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The story of four Sons, Christopher James House, Daniel Matthew and William Gregory House.

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story and just a try and see if I could pull it off.

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

Christopher, Daniel and William (present and past)

iamwallflower: I'm happy you're still reading! And that you reviewed. I hope this new chapter is as you hoped.

insanehouseaddict: Thank you! I'm happy you're back reading. And I needed an intense thing for House to stop the drugs.

scheggia: Guilt can make us move mountains yea.

PaulaAbdulChica2007: OMG you read that whole thing? I hope it didn't take too long and I'm happy you like it.

LANIKI: See an update. I hope this is as good as you guys always tell me LOL. And I hope you keep enjoying it.

* * *

Time oozed by slowly, the fear and anger deepening as the couple waited for news on their child. House had stayed rooted in his seat staring down at the pill bottle with a hollow look, not really grasping what happened. He had never let the pills lay around since he had Chris over for the first time, how could it happen then that the boy was found with a pill bottle and had possibly OD'd? Fear clutched at him bright and cold. The kind of fear that plummeted into your stomach, making your guts freeze and muscles tremble until you felt them let go of their natural stiffness and you just wanted to lay down and roll into a tight ball until it was over.

_What if your son dies?_

His heart sped up as these thoughts ran through his head, as he tried to push back the images of his son laying on the ground lifeless, clutching the pill bottle. The pill bottle that Greg had always had, rattling things inside. House had always tried not to take pills before the children fearing they'd learn that was something normal, something good. Still, against all the precautions he had taken this had happened.

The loathing he could feel from Lisa was giving him the rest. He craved for someone being there for him because he already hated himself enough for what had happened. But seeing her, the look in her eyes floored him. House had tried reaching out for her when she had started crying but she had flinched away as if burned.

Wilson had taken the twins and promised to look after them overnight while Lisa and Greg waited for news from the ER. He had hugged Lisa and then patted House on the shoulder once, a forlorn look on his face.

An hour later the Doctor who treated Chris came down the hall towards the waiting area. Lisa sprung up immediately, her hands wringing themselves as she greeted the Chief of pediatrics.

'Dr. Miller how is Chris?'

The older man smiled down at her softly, and lead her with a calming hand back to the waiting area, making her sit back down.

'Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House we have finished the immediate treatment of Christopher and I've decided to explain what he has myself. First I want to calm you down. It was not Vicodin or any other drug for that matter.'

Both adults let out breaths they had been holding before they looked confused.

'What was it then?'

Cuddy's voice trembled just as much as House's hands and after that first relieve she had grabbed his hand squeezing hard, holding on for dear live.

'We've pumped out little Chris's stomach as soon as we had him here and didn't find anything that spelled narcotics. We think that your son suffers from food poisoning from that. Now think back has he felt sick in the morning, as he thrown up?'

House shook his head and Cuddy rubbed her forehead, relieved.

'He wasn't sick...I don't even know how he could've gotten the fish.'

Confused he looked at Lisa, watching as something dawned on her.

'The gefillte Fish my Mother had given us after the family meeting. God I threw it out the night before maybe Chris had taken some when we weren't looking?'

Dr. Miller nodded and then smiled calmly.

'At least he is out of danger. The nausea had caused him to faint. We are currently testing the stomach contents and I will tell the lab to look for fish. Until we know for sure Christopher will have to stay here. On the bright side you can go visit him now.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pediatrics department was the most colorful in the Hospital, wall pictures painted by children lining the walls, trying to cheer children and parents. It was futile as Lisa now felt. The gut wrenching fear for your child wasn't diminished by colorful walls. At least it cheered the children who were stationed here. A bright side.

By now she felt like a wreck. First finding her son like she had, then thinking his father was to blame and now food poisoning. The latter was a relief but the anger at Greg had stayed behind. Just the possibility of her children getting their hands on his pills made her shake with fear and anger. But she knew he was affected by this too. House was silently hobbling along with her, head cast downwards and she could see the wheels of self loathing spinning in his head. It was as hard on him as it was on her.

House's hand was cold and clammy in hers and she squeezed it softly again as they stepped into the bright room where their son laid in a toddlers hospital bed. Chris was pale and looked sweaty but other than that he seemed fine.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The memories of that event where non existent to Christopher. He had only witnessed one fight when he was a teen which made him ask his Uncle Wilson.

That evening when his mother went home to get some things, both parents had of course stayed overnight with him, she had found that Chris did empty his stomach, under the bed. Wilson had also told him that after this scare his father had taken on different therapies until he could live with the pain and not need the opiates. What sounded to the child like a heroic story of his father making it back into life had in truth almost made his parents separate for good. One thing Chris had come to know and admire about his mother though was that no matter what you did or how rough it had become, she'd always stood behind her men.

Lisa Cuddy had stood behind her man and had stayed for all parts of it. From the infarction itself, his tearing himself down afterwards, the drug addiction and then the different therapies. Chris was more than proud to have been blessed with her as his mother after his biological mother had died.

He still stood, looking around the table at his family gathered for thanksgiving. He stood and kept silent. His mother looked at him confused, his father more interested. Chris shook himself and squared his shoulders.

'And thank you for giving me food poisoning when I was three, for saving my fathers life.'


End file.
